A Chax Journey
by Lyddie01
Summary: Charlie and Brax story set from the moment they first meet each other... Please take a read and let me know what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!**

**Hey fan-fictioners!**  
><strong>After Charlie died on screen, there's no more Chax on screen! I'm keen to keep fan fictions going about her. This is my second one. It's a spare of the moment thing... It's starts from the moment they meet each other! Please review and let me know what you think of it. I'm mainnly going to write in 3rd person, but sometimes I may switch and put it into a certain characters point of view...<strong>  
><strong>Lydia Xxx<strong>

Charlie walked along the beach in her dark red bikini by herself. She found a nice place to sit about 10 meters away from someone's towel.

Charlie sat down and starting putting sun screen on her arms. She noticed a hot surfie guy coming towards her.

"Hi there!" Charlie said trying to lessen the awkwardness as they both stared at each other and their hot bodies.

"G'day! How are you? I'm Brax!" He put his arm out and shook Charlie's hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Charlie. New to the area? I haven't seen you round.."

"Yeah I am actually! I'm from Mangrove River up the road. Thought I'd move here. The beaches here are spectacular!" Brax replied drying himself off with a towel.

"Yeah there not bad! Although, you won't find me in there go often. I come to tan and think mostly!"

"That would explain that beautiful tan you've got going on! Your one beautiful lady! Surely someone as gorgeous as you isn't single!"

Charlie felt herself blush a deep red. "Um, I am actually!" She laughed smiling warmly at him.

You wouldn't happen to have a piece of paper and a pen would you?"

"Um I think I do.." Charlie said confused as she rummaged through her bag.

"Your in luck! Here you go!" Handing him the paper and pen.

"Alright Charlie. C H A R L I E" Brax said spelling her name out loud. "What's your number!"

"Oh wow, your very straight to the point aren't you?" She gave him her number laughing at his ego.

"Awesome! Cheers for that- I won't lose this. I'll give you a call- I'd love to take you out to dinner! Lovely to meet you miss Charlie." he said walking off winking at her.

"Charlie, who's that really hot guy you were talking too?" Ruby asked sitting down next to her.

"Um, some guy named Brax. He asked for my number. He said he wanted to take me out for dinner!"

"Please tell me that you gave it to him?"

"Yeah I did. I doubt he is going to ring me though. He'll lose that bit of paper you wait and see!"

"OMG, he's so hot! How is someone like him single?"

Later on that day, Charlie laid watching TV chilling out at home. She was still living at Leah's. No one was home except VJ, but he was in his room studing and listening to music. She laid there thinking about the guy she met at the beach.

Charlie phone on the bed starting ringing and vibrating.  
>"Hello, this is Charlie Buckton." She said professionally in case work was calling her.<p>

"Buckton, huh? Your last name suits you!"

"Brax?" She guessed smiling at his voice through the phone.

"Fantastic, that's a good start- you haven't forgotten me or my name!"

"Well Brax, just quietly your kind of hard to forget!"

"Thought so! I told you I'd give you a call. Would you like to come and have dinner with me?"

"Um... Sure! When would you like too?"

"Well I'm free tonight... How about we meet at Angelo's restaurant near the beach."

"Okay!"

"I look forward to seeing you again Charlie Buckton!" He replied saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Ruby, that guy from the beach just texted... I'm going to dinner tonight with him. What do I wear? X" She texted through to Runy In a rush..

Ruby replied several minutes later. "Yay! I'm coming home now! :)"

Ruby came home and came screaming through the room. "This is so exciting Charlie! OMG, okay. I think that you should wear this dress and I'll do your hair!"

"Really Rubes? I don't know. Do you think it's to much for a first date?"

"Not at all! That guy was so hot! Imagine if you had babies, they'd be so cute!"

"Settle down! The only thing I know about him is that his names Brax, he surfs and has just moved to the Bay"

"Okay enough chit chat. Go and put the dress on." Ruby replied. She went into the bathroom and slipped the dress on.

"Perfect Charlie! You look beautiful! Please don't get changed."

"But look at the cleavage. Does that spell to keen to you?"

"No, I think it spells your really hot and I'm trying to impress you."

"Whatever? What have I got to lose?" Charlie said. "Okay Rubes do my hair."

Ruby lightly curled Charlie's hair for her and added hair spray. It took 30 minutes to do, but totally was worth it.

Ready to go, Charlie left to go to Angelo's. "Brax?" Charlie asked looking at the guy she thought was from the beach.

"Charlie. Um, wow. You look smashing! I don't actually know where you looked hotter- at the beach almost in that bikini or now."

Charlie sat down at the seat looking around with her hand covering her face.

"I've made you blush!" Brax said happily as he laughed, removing her hand from her face. "I want to see your beautiful eyes."

Charlie giggled. "Your a very confident guy aren't you?"

"Well when I see something I like, I don't tend to hold back." He replied smirking. "So tell me about yourself, I'm curious."

"Well, I am a police officer!"

"Seriously! Wow, you would look so hot in uniform. Maybe you could arrest me sometime."

"Hopefully not! Anyway what about you?"

"Um well, what do you think of this place?" Brax asked.

"Yeah Iove it! I come here a lit actually. My ex owned this- hence the name Angelo's. I helped him set it up, he's moved to the city now..."

"You come here often? Good, I'll get to see you again then! I'm the new owner of the place! Although I can't believe your ex used to own this place."

"Your kidding! It can really be a small world can't it!"

Charlie and Brax ate their dinner chatting happily about different things.

They stayed until they were the last customers left in the place. "We should probably go! Let me drive you home!" Brax replied.

"Okay, sure." Brax drove Charlie home, as she directed him through the dark Summer Bay streets.

"Well this is my house here, on the right." Charlie said pointing.

Brax pulled onto the driveway next to the other parked car. He got out and walked Charlie to the door silently.

"Well thankyou for an awesome night I really enjoyed it." Charlie said smiling at Brax.

"Me too!" Brax said leaning in and giving Charlie a quick peck on the lips kiss.

"Really Brax?" Charlie asked laughing as she looked around blushing quietly. She looked back up at him and this time she started the kiss. Brax responded, intensifying the kiss. Charlie stuck her tongue into his mouth, exploring it as she felt his do the same. After a minute or two, Charlie pulled away and bowed her head.

"That's how you should have kissed me. That peck was weak." She said laughing and trying to regain a steady pattern.

"Well, I'll remember that for next time... You better get inside- it's freezing out here."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, it was reallu nice to meet you Brax!..." Charlie said smiling as she walked inside and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Hey guys! Thankyou for all the new subscribers and reviews! You have overwhelmed me by your amazing support and very encouraging words. Glad you guys are loving the story so far! I'm keen to make this sorry different from my other fan fiction- True love never dies. Bare with me, I have planned the next few chapters- I just have to write them!**

**Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think! Even just a sentence is more then fine! I love hearing opinions on what you like and don't like about what's happening! If it is negative- don't worry I can take it!**

**Lydia Xxx**

The day after Charlie and Brax's first date, Charlie woke up happy. She was cheerful and felt on top of the world for the first time in ages.

"Hey it's Charlie. Thankyou for last night, I enjoyed it so much. Hopefully we can meet up again soon? :)" She texted through at 8:00 on Saturday morning.

10 minutes later, he texted her back... "Thank god, I was hoping you would like my charm! I can definitely see us meeting up again very soon! Brax x"

As Charlie sat on her bed, admiring the text message and reading it over and over, Ruby knocked and walked in.

"Hello- har! How was last night? Please tell me everything!"

"Rubes it was amazing. Change that- he is amazing. Turns out he is the one buying Angelo's. That was the best first date by far that I have ever been on. He knew how to make me smile and he's just such a sweet person. He dropped me home last night and walked me to the door. Then he kissed me goodnight- but it was a hesitant kiss incase I thought it wasn't appropriate or something. Then I kissed him back. I just want to see him again right now!" Charlie said to Ruby talking very fast and spitting out all her sentences in excitement.

"Gosh Charlie! You have known him one day! You sound excited!

"I know I do... But it felt so right. After that, I really believe that it could be something amazing. I wish I could talk to him now!"

"Well why don't you text him and ask to meet up? I'm sure after asking for your number when you'd spoken for 2 minutes and kissing you first- I'm sure he's a keen as you are."

"Your right. I'm going to text him.."

"Hey it's me (Charlie) again! Do you wanna catch up today? Maybe at the beach again like yesterday? X"

"I knew it was you- I've already saved your name to my phone book... I'll meet you at the beach in 30 mins yeah? Looking forward to it! xx"

Charlie put her white bikini on with a see through beach dress over the top. She farewelled Ruby then started walking down to the surf club, where she picked up 2 juices for them both. She walked down to the beach and sat where she was lucky enough to meet Brax the other day.

"Hi there Miss Buckton!" Brax said coming down the beach with nothing but a pair of boardies. Charlie smiled as she studied his amazing body until he sat down beside her.

"Like what you see?" He asked smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you, checking my body out as I came over here. Charlie I've even made you blush- you must like what you see!" He replied smiling as he bumped her shoulder in a playful way.

"Okay fine. I have to admit you are really hot. I didn't think I'd ever see a body like that in Summer Bay. I got you a juice. Here you go.."

"Thank you for this! Do I sense your trying to change the subject though."

"Did you want me to brag about your perfect body to you a little more?"

"No, it's okay! I really enjoyed last night! Your one amazing lady! I kinda wanna keep hanging out."

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" Charlie asked smiling at Brax.

"I thought you didn't like going swimming! I thought you preferred to just chill and tan in the sand!"

"Well if I have good company I like to go swimming"

"Have you ever being surfing before Charlie?"

"No, but it's looks really scary. It's not something I'd ever master. I'd look quite the fool actually on a surf board. I'd be up for trying though!" She laughed.

"I'm going to teach you a little bit."

"Does this mean it's kind of a second date?"

"Call it whatever you want Charlie! As long as I get to kiss you again afterwards."

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged!" Charlie said pecking his lips.

"Hey Charlie, back it up a second! That's not a proper kiss!" We both laughed at each other..

"Well, take me surfing then you can show me how to do it properlly!"

"Done deal! I'll get the board, be back in a sec!" Brax said running up the exit of the beach.

Charlie sat there, finishing her juice sucking the rest up loudly. She looked at Brax's and noticed he still had some left.. "Hey, isn't that mine cheeky?" Brax asked returning jokingly.

"We'll share the rest!"

"Wow, Miss Charlie. You really live life on the edge don't you? Your a cop, you share drinks and you want me to teach you to surf!"

"Let's go!" She said as she stood up taking the see through dress off and chucking it on the sand. "What are you waiting for Brax?" Charlie noticed staring at her.

"Just admiring your gorgeous body! Are you a model or something? You look like you could win Miss World or whatever it is called?"

"Your a dag! Come on!" Charlie taking me hand and pulling me into the water behind her.

Once knee deep in water, Brax wrapped his arms around Charlie and turned to face him. "I really like you Charlie. I know that may sound stupid because I've only spent time with you today and last night."

"I pretty much feel the same. I woke up wanting you to be with me. And you make me blush which is really embarrassing." Charlie replied looking away from Brax purposely as she felt her face getting hotter and hotter.

Both lent in so their lips and eyes were only centimeters away from each other. Brax started the kiss off slowly. His gentle lips soft on Charlie's mouth. As the kiss intensified, he lifted Charlie up in the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist clinging to him. Brax's hand rubbed circle in her back. A wave came and knocked their concentration off pulling them apart.

"Owww. Brax I think the surf board has hit me on the hip."

Brax looking at her quickly then realised she was probably bleeding from the bottom prongs smashing into her. He put one arm around her back and the other around her back legs scooping her up. Brax carried her from the water and laid her down gently on her towel. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around the messy wound tightly.

"How are you feeling Charlie? He asked packing everything around them up quickly. "Sore but okay I guess."

"I'm going to take you to the hospital okay? You need that wound checked out and cleaned up properlly.

"I'd love to argue with you but it's probably the best idea."

Brax carried Charlie again and helped her into the car while dumping everything in the back part of the ute.

"Hi there. What have you done to yourself?" a nurse asked as Brax again carried Charlie, this time to the Emergency Department Ward.

"A surf board hit my hip in the water. I realized it was bleeding and it probably needed to be looked at."

"Okay, right this way. I'll get a doctor to fix it up for you now." She replied. Brax laid her onto the bed as the nurse unwrapped the towel from around her waist and inspected the wound. "It looks very sore! You should be fine though."

"Hey Charlie, how are you?" Sid asked looking at her hip.

"I'm okay, it hurts quite a bit though!"

"I bet it does!" Sid said as he put a pair of gloves on and starting fixing it up.

"There you go Charlie, it should be fine now. I'd like you to stay for another hour or so if thats okay." She nodded as Sid farewelled and walked out of the room.

"Do you want me to call anyone for you Charlie?" Brax asked, who was sitting next to her.

"Um no it's okay. There is something I have to tell you though." Charlie replied her palms starting to become sweaty.

"You look so nervous! Please don't tell me you have another boyfriend or something like that."

"No I'm single, don't worry. I have a daughter though."

"A daughter- seriously? How old is she- 2 or 3 or something?"

"No, she's in 16 and in year 12." She replied studying his reaction.

"OMG, I would have never picked that one Charlie."

"Yeah... Her name is Ruby. I had her when I was young. She lives with me and my 2 other flat mates"

"You really are full of surprises!" He laughed. "I'd live to meet her one day. I'm sure she's beautiful if she anything like you."

"She is... I don't think I ever said thankyou for bringing me here. I really appreciate it. It's a shame we got interrupted though, I was really really enjoying myself out there."

"No problem. I was too. Maybe next time, we'll forget about the surfing and just have a swim."

"We in the water for less then 5 minutes! I didn't even get round to starting on the surf board!"

"It's a shame. I don't think you'll be back in the water for at least a week too!"

"Come here." Charlie said quietly as she shuffled over to make room for Brax to sit down. He sat laid down next to her, putting her arm around her as she snuggled into his chest.

"I glad that you were my knight and shining armor."

"Anytime Miss Charlie for you. I must say it was fun carrying you every where. It's a dream come true actually!"

"Your making me blush- stop it!" Charlie replied slapping his arm playfully.

"Ow, there's no need for violence in this hospital. Thought been a cop you'd know better Miss Charlie."

"Being a police officer is my day job. I'm not always a goodie-goodie outside of work."

"That's a good thing to know. I like a lady that's afraid to part-ay!"

"Oh I definitely like to let my hair down!"

Charlie got realised a short time later. "I'm going to drop you home... You shouldn't be driving"

"I didn't bring my car anyway. So I was kind of waiting for you to offer! Actually just quietly.."

"That's one of the things I really like about you- your really cheeky... And you blush a lot!" He later added when he noticed her face go red.

"I go red, because you always have nice things to say about me. It's kind of makes ne embarrassed!" Charlie answered honestly.

"No need to be embarrassed! It's not like I'm lying or anything miss Charlie."

They arrived shortly at Charlie place. Brax turned the engine off and faced Charlie. She leant in and gave Brax another passionate kiss. "I'd better get inside. Thankyou for today."

"Please don't thank me when you ending up in a hospital bed! That is a bit depressing.."

"Well yeah, but I got to hang with you so it was worth it..."

"I'll call you soon- yeah?" Brax asked.

"I'll be waiting. Don't leave me hanging to long Brax!"

"I wouldn't do that to you. Your far to pretty."

"Alright, I'm gunna start blushing in a minute time to go!" She said smiling as she got out of the car and wave him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Fan-fictioners!**  
><strong>Sorry for the delayed updates... I got this chapter up now. I am half way through writing chapter 4 of this story, so it will be up fairly soon. If not today then defintely in the next few days.. <strong>**Hope you guys like it... Please continue to review- it makes me want to write more! :) xx**

Chapter 3:

"Hey Brax, bout time you called me back! I've missed hearing your voice and seeing you." Charlie replied to Brax, after answering her phone.

"Sorry- it's been a couple of days hasn't it? Did you save me into your phone- because this time you knew it was me..."

"I did, I figured you and your number might be worth the add. How are you?"

"Really good! I've just started at Angelo's, the place is heaps busy... What about you?"

"Just work and no play really."

"I'm sure I could change that! I'm not working until tonight at dinner- what about you?"

"Same actually. I'm starting at 6:00 tonight. Which is going to be a killer. I won't finish until 5 tomorrow morning."

"How about you come check out my place? You haven't being here yet- not that it's anything special..."

"I'd love too. You don't live with your parents or anything like that though do you."

"No it's just me and my 2 brothers. Ones surfing and the others at school though."

"Okay, where am I going? Presuming I'm at my house right now."

"Alright, uh go down the road, take the second left, then first right and I'm number 32."

"Gotcha, I'll see you soon."

"I look forward to your company.."

Charlie quickly went and changed her outfit, changing from her pyjamas to black shorts and a stripy casual top with ruffles down the middle. She quickly put her sandal flats on then raced out the door.

"Hello?" Charlie asked knocking on the door. The security screen was closed but the main wooden was behind the hinge.

"Charlie, nice to see you again. And may I say you look smashing. You really know how to show your body off!" Brax commented twirling her around with his hand.

"I could say the same for you! What's with the no shirt?"

"I just got out of the shower, and maybe- I might be trying to impress you a little bit!" Brax said winking at her.

"Well I must say, I'm very impressed. How long has it taken to get a body like that?"

"Not too long really. I don't go to the gym or anything like that. It's mainly just surfing really- here come sit down.." Brax said walking over to the lounge.

"What are you watching?"

"Ah the first Top Gun, I've only watched like 10 minutes though.."

"I love this movie! Luckily your watching the first, that's the best out of them all! Can we keep watching it?"

"Or course, we can watch whatever you like!" Brax pressed play, laying back down. Charlie wiggled changing her seating position so she was using Brax's lap as a pillow to lie on. "This is so comfortable actually!" Brax just smiled as they watched together.

"That was awesome, thanks for putting that on!" Charlie replied once the movie had finished.

"That's okay!" Brax replied leaning down and kissing Charlie. She sat up and continued kissing Brax. They both re-adjusted their positions on the lounge not breaking their kiss once.  
>Once they got comfy, Brax and Charlie were laying side by side on the lounge making out urgently and passionately. Both of them wanted to take it further with the other. Neither wanted to make the first move though in case they got rejected.<p>

As they were still on the couch together, Casey walked in, home from school.

"Brax you here?" He asked dropping his school bag and heading to the fridge. Charlie sat up straight away. Brax did to reluctantly and slowly. "Hi Case."

"Oh god, hi. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything.."

"Yeah no it's okay mate. Casey, this is Charlie. Charlie this Casey. "Nice to meet you!" Charlie replied awkwardly. "So you go Summer Bay high?" trying to make conversation.

"Ah yeah. I've just started there."

"You probably know my daughter.. Her name is Ruby."

"She's your daughter- seriously?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"She's in most of my classes! Hey ahh, it was lovely to meet you Charlie, I might head out for a surf and gives you guys some space." Casey replied smiling as he walked out..

"Okay well I guess it's just you and me again! You haven't shown me your room yet." She said wrapping her arms around Brax and picking up where they left off.

"Well I better show you then- that would be rude of me wouldn't it."

Brax led Charlie to his bedroom. She didn't even bother looking around, she just quickly pulled Brax onto the bed. "Are you sure you want too?" He asked

"I'm sure Brax. How long did you think I was going to be able to resist you- with a body like that?"

"Maybe this was all part of a wicked plan to get close to you." Brax replied pulling her shirt off.

"Oh well your hot." She mumbled between kisses. She undid Brax pants then fiddled furiously trying to undo the fly and then pulling them onto the floor.

"I never experienced anything like that! And you've made me blush."

"I tend to have that affect on people!"

"I have start work in an hour. I REALLY don't want to go, but I have too."

"I start soon too. I don't want you to leave either. Next time, bring your uniform round and you can get ready here. I'm dying to see you in it!" Brax responded hugging her naked body close go his.

"Next time huh? Who said I wanted to come back."

"Is that how you want to play it? You know I can be very persuasive! I always tend to get what I want!" Brax said kissing Charlie persuasively.

"Okay fine. I'm definitely coming back. I've got to go now though- I'm so sorry!"

"Put this on and take it with you! A little memento you could say." Brax said chucking her a stripped check checked shirt that he often wore. Charlie laughed as the slipped it on. "It's a million times to big for me, but it reminds me of you, so i like it." She laughed as she slipped her under wear and shorts on.

"You look beautiful!" Brax commented quickly slipping his boxers back on, as she left the room.

"Okay well I better go. Please don't think I'm running away. I really have to get ready for work."

"I totally understand. Have a good night."

"You too!" Charlie replied kissing Brax once more at the door as she walked away smiling."

Charlie was unable to wipe the smile off her face all night. She sent through a message to Brax before she left for work:

"You are so sweet. Today was bloody amazing. Will catch up and talk very, very soon! X"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's my next chapter.. I've just finished writing it. I'm in a bit of a hurry, so i have not had time to proof read it for spelling mistakes etc. Hope it okay!**

**Enjoy and please review! Lydia Xxx :)**

Charlie was at Angelo's one day for lunch. Brax was working but Charlie sat at the bar so he could multi task and talk to Brax. A girl comes up to the bar and sits beside Charlie. She orders a drink as she watches Brax make it closely with interest.

"So Mr barmen.. My name is Claudia, what's yours?" She asks smiling seductively.

"Ahh, Brax. Nice to meet you Claudia."

"So your the manager of this place?"

"Yeah, I'm actually the owner! We have just gone under new management."

"Impressive! What's it like working in a small community- you must know everyone!"

"Yeah it can be like that sometimes! It's nice knowing people."

"You work the bar really well. Maybe we could have a drink together.."

Brax looked surprised as he glanced at Charlie- not wanting to reveal anything.

"Um that's the thing. I'm not single. I've got a girlfriend... Sorry."

"Oh okay.. Guy like you- that is totally obvious actually. Sorry about this- I might go and have this out on the deck..." She replied walking away embarrassed.

"So you have a girlfriend do you?" Charlie asked looking at Brax laughing.

"I sure do! I hope you didn't mind me saying that." Brax asked smiling but anxious of the outcome.

"Of course not.. Is that what we are?"

"I'd love to be able to think of you as my girlfriend."

"I guess it's official then!"

"It sure is! Hey, I'm technically on a break now- would you like to go for a walk along the beach or something?"

"Sure! Sounds good to me- I think Ruby said she was going to be there. You'll get to meet her maybe! She's seen you the first time we met..."

"Sounds good!" Brax replied grabbing his phone and chucking it in his pocket as they walked out of Angelo's hand in hand.

Hand in hand they strolled down along the beach together. "Rubes!" Charlie screamed out after she spotted her in the water. She heard someone screaming her name so she turned around and ran out of the water.

"Charlie- hey!" Ruby said in shock as Casey came out of the water next to her.

"Mate what are you doing here?" Brax asked Casey in confusion.

"Ahh, me and Ruby were just hanging out." Casey replied awkwardly.

"Right well that's nice... I just wanted to officially introduce Brax to you."

"Nice to meet you Brax- I'm Ruby.."

"Yeah- your mums told me a lot about ya."

"Has she just? All good things I hope!" Ruby asked looking at her mum.

"Of course Rubes- your my baby girl!" Charlie smiled

"Well Case has told me about you too Brax! You own Angelo's that must be pretty cool!"

"Yeah it is... I love it! Come and see me anytime- you can have whatever you want."

"Charlie, I like this guy a lot. He's definitely a keeper!"

"Rubes! You can't tell me to keep seeing Brax just because you get free meals!" Charlie said laughing.

"I know- but Angelo's do make the best pizza's! Charlie admit it. And I've noticed you have been there a lot more lately"

"Yeah because I go there to see Brax."

"Charlie, you do eat too though!" Brax butted in grinning at Charlie.

"You guys are all ganging up on me! If you must know though- your right Angelo's pizza's are amazing."

"And so are the juices, garlic breads, pasta's, wines..." Brax laughed looking at Charlie, who started blushing. "Haha, Charlie relax. You can have whatever you want- I don't care."

"We might keep going.. We'll see you guys later." Charlie announced suddenly, grabbing Brax's hand and pulling him with her.

"Ruby's pretty cool- she seems like tones of fun!"

"She is indeed. I should have known she was going to embarrass me.."

"I was only joking before. You can seriously have whatever you want. All my family does too. All you have to do is ask and it's being made..."

"That's sweet... In that case- I know your working tonight. Can we have dinner?"

Brax stopped walking then turned to face Charlie so they were standing face to face in front of each other. Brax wrapped his arms around Charlie's lower back as he felt her arms reach around his neck. "Of course you can. Come anytime you want and I'm yours" He whispered as he leant in and gently and slowly kissed Charlie.

"Guys seriously?" Ruby and Casey asked walking past them. "This is a public place, we don't need to see your PDA's."

"ay, it's a free country. I can kiss my beautiful girlfriend wherever I want!" Brax replied cheekily pecking her lips once more.

"Girlfriend, huh? Things must be getting pretty serious Charlie!" Ruby smirked.

"Rubes, haven't you embarrassed me enough today?"

"Love you Charlie!" Ruby laughed as she continued walking past them so they were ahead.

"I'm going to kill her when I get home! What do you reckon is going on there with Casey?"

"Go easy on her! Who knows- but if they get together that will be Casey's first girlfriend."

"Cute, well he is as sweet as you- i have no doubt they will be together very, very soon!" Charlie laughed looking at the water. "I better get home and start getting ready for dinner.."

"Would you like me to drop you off?"

"No it's okay, I'll walk.. Would you like to stay over tonight at my place?"

"Like a sleepover?" Brax asked giggling.

"Well yes... But just quietly it may not be so G rated.." Charlie laughed whispering into Brax's ear.

"Sounds like lots of fun! Isn't Ruby or anyone else going to be there?"

"As far as I know, she will be home. But she's going to have to get used to it though."

"What if she hears us though? That would be so awkward- I barely know her!"

"Brax, if I tell you something do you promise not to laugh?" Brax nodded slowly.. "When I gave you my number that time, once you left, Ruby sat down and told me, we'd have really cute babies, she will get just have to get used to it."

Brax couldn't help but burst out laughing. Charlie laughed slightly too- but hesitantly. "She's one funny girl... I don't doubt they would be though- if you get your genes!"

"I told you not to laugh didn't I? I better go anyway home and get ready..."

"I'll see you Angelo's yeah?"

"You will indeed!" Charlie replied leaning in and kissing Brax passionately, never wanting to pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Hey guys,**  
><strong>Another spare of the moment chapter here! What can I say- Valentines Day inspired me! Hope you guys like it!<strong>

**Please Review and let me know what you'd like to see coming up. plus your thoughts on this chapter!**

**I actually have know idea what my next chapter is going to be about yet!**

**Lydia X :)**

**CHARLIE P.O.V**

"Morning!" I heard Brax whisper as I slowly walked into the kitchen. He had stayed at my place last night. No one was home, so Brax and I had the place to ourselves. I smiled to myself as I cuddled in Brax's huge muscly arms. Whenever I was with him, I always felt warm and safe.

"Good morning- how long have you been awake?"

"Ahh, half an hour maybe.." he replied.

"What are you up to today?"

"Well, seeing as today is the 14th of February, I thought I'd spend it with you!"

I nodded my head slowly, blankly staring at him like he was an idiot. Brax grinned a cheeky smile as I finally realized what he was talking about. Today was Valentines Day. "Since when are you such a romantic?" I asked.

"Since I have the most beautiful girl on the planet in my arms and I think she deserves spoiling. So to start the day off, I've made breakfast."

I looked in the living room and noticed 2 plates sitting there with a glass of juice. He had cooked me Bacon and Eggs on toast and a omelet. Both something although I absolutely loved, never had the patience or time in the morning to cook. He led me to the table- gently taking my hand. He was such a gentleman he even pulled the seat back and pushed me in once I was seated. "There you go m'dam bonaparte!"

"This looks amazing! I can't believe you went to all this effort for me.."

"What can I say- I think you are worth it." He grinned. His smile- makes me skip a beat. He's so increadible. How did someone like me get so lucky?

"Well I guess I'll just have to think of a way to make it up to you later then won't I?"

"What have you got in mind?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I replied winking. We both knew was I was implying without actually saying it. We chatted, while eating breakfast together.

"Thankyou for this Brax, it was amazing!" I said as I finished my last mouth full. I got up straight away and walked over to Brax behind him. He turned his head to try and look up, but couldn't fully see me. I started rubbing his arms and gently kissing his neck. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Oh alright, I'll clean up and get changed." I started laughing and rolled my eyes as obviously he hadn't taken the hint. "No silly, would you like to join me?" I whispered into his ear quietly.

I noticed he smiled as he got up quickly. "I've only got to be asked once." He said, taking both my hands and leading me into the bathroom.

When we got in there, Brax immediately starting kissing me passionately, as we stripped off together by ourselves. He was naked in no time at all, as he helped me get everything off hurriedly. I opened the shower door, turning the tap on and adjusting it to make sure the water was nice and warm. He kissed my neck as we got in one by one and shutting the door behind us.

I noticed Brax glance up and down my body while he thought I wasn't looking. I felt him grin as we continued kissing passionately.

We pulled away, as he grabbed my bottom, using it to lift me around his waist. I was budged up against the wall as I tied my legs around him tightly. "God, you're beautiful," he murmured into the curve of my neck. "Oh, God, so, so beautiful. The next words were a mumble against her skin.

"Your not bad yourself!" I laughed, as I gently reached my hand down and stroked his cock giving him little kisses all over his head and mouth at the same time. I grinned as I heard him let out a small moan.

He takes my hand away and I feel his huge length enter me. I grasp at the feeling. No matter how many times Brax and I have sex, I haven't gotten used to the size of him yet.

He starts pumping in and out of me slowly. I feel like he's teasing me. "God Brax, harder!" I yell in his ear. He let's out a small laugh, as I grip his arse urging him as deep as I can manage.

"Jesus Charlie!" I hear him moan as he thrusts madly. "Awwwww, don't stop." I let out, rubbing my clitoris. He can obviously feel I'm getting close, as he shoves his tounge down my throat. His scent is amazing, as I take it all in. Our tounges colide, as well as most of bodies being joined together. All this finally takes it's toll and I explode.

I rest my head on his shoulder as he searches for his own realize. It comes moments later. We can hear ourselves breathing very heavily, as we come down from our highs. Brax's beautiful green eyes make eye contact with mine. I can't help but blush as I feel my heart skip a beat.

"How do you manage to do that to me every time?" I smile.

"Dunno, but it's feels Increadible!" he replies grinning. I feel him pull out of me and gently put me back on the shower tiles.

"Let me wash your body for you." he whispers while taking my purple shower latherer and applying body wash. He quickly washes my legs as he works his way up my body. He stops and starts licking my insides and clitoris. "Ohhh, Brax- how is that washing?" I manage to get out as I hear myself moan in ecstasy.  
>"Just making the most of things." I hear him respond from under me.<p>

Once he has finished, he turns me around rubbing me back. I feel his large warm hands wiping my back and circling motions. I shiver at the feeling as once he warms up and touches an area, it goes cold straight away once he moves again. He seductively kisses my neck and he slowly turns me back around to face him again. Trust him to save my breasts until last..

I watch Brax as he puts the latherer away, obviously wanting to take a hands on approach. I giggle to myself quietly as Brax puts my left nipple in his mouth while his hands feel my right side. I lean my head against the wall taking the amazing feelings. He stands there for at least 5 minutes sucking, caressing and playing with them. Once he finished, he moves his head up to my level and kisses me passionately.

"Come on let's go and dry off, I'll wash your body next time. There will be no hot water left for anyone otherwise." He whisper. We both laugh together and we turn the taps off and get out of the shower.  
>Brax wraps a towel around me then him self and we get dried then get dressed.<p>

"Here you go!" Brax whispered to me in the kitchen. He had his arm leaning out to me with a single rose in his hand. I smiled straight away and kissed Brax passionately.  
>"I had to give you the V day rose.." he later adds, picking me up and putting me on the counter. I open my legs up so he can come between them to get closer.<p>

"I love you Charlie" He says quietly, looking into my eyes. I stare at him, smiling for a minute. That was the first time he'd ever said it. "I love you too, so much." I reply, kissing him happily as we happily spend the rest of the day together in bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews- loved every single one! It's always really nice, getting positive feedback, it inspires me to write more and often too!<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm starting to add some drama into the story. I know you guys probably don't want to read it, but I really want a chance to write something a little bit to what i usually do and what I'm used too. Bare with me and please tell me what you think!**  
><strong>Lydia :)<strong>

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

Brax and I were down at the beach. I was due to start work in a little under 2 hours. We laid in the sand, soaking up the vitamin C into our skin from the sun. We were speaking to each other, but only little sentences every now and then as we laid there silently cuddled close to each other with our eyes shut.

"Do you really have to go to work? Can't we just stay here? I'm enjoying myself with you."

"I know, me too! I have to go though. As they say- all good things must come to an end." I say sighing at the thought of having to leave my comfy position.

"God my brothers coming, bracket yourself." He said sitting up slightly.

"Heath, whatcha doing mate?"

"Not much. Just thought I'd come meet your brunette friend."

"Well in that case, let me introduce you to my girlfriend Charlie. Charlie this is Heath, my brother." Brax says. I sit up looking at Heath as I get introduced. These Braxton boys are all so muscly and fit looking. Hes got no shirt on, its in his hand.. I smile at him as he just stares at me frowning.

"I know who you are. Your that idiot cop that arrested a few of my mates a couple of weeks ago. Brax- what do you see in her?"

"Heath, shut ya mouth okay." Brax yelled angrily as I tried to remember who Heath was referring too.

"Brax, she's a cop. I bet she's only using you as bait for investigations and crap"

"Heath just piss off will ya. If you've got something to say, you better get it off ya chest now though." Brax said standing up and standing in front of me. I had never seen him like this. I stood up too, worried about what Brax would do next.

"I can't believe you'd sell us out to the cops Brax."

"Heath, life isn't always about you okay? I love Charlie so much- you've got NO idea what ya talking about."

"Stop, I yelled. As I attempted to defuse the situation. I realized and remembered what Heath seemed to hate me for. A few weeks ago, I'd arrested 5 of Heaths mates at a beach party. "Brax, just let it go." I yelled

"Whatever, bet she's just using you for sex. See your stupid enough to fall for that. She looks to high maintenance for anyone else to bother with." Heath replied looking at me. His eyes made me want to shiver. They looked so angry and scary.

Out of no where, I see Brax lunge his fist towards Heath's face. "STOP" I yell even louder then last time. I attempt to pull Brax away, failing.

Before I know it, Brax and Heath are on the ground, throwing punches and wrestling madly. Luckily, Cadey runs towards us and helps me separate them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Casey yells, restraining Heath, while I attempt to keep Brax away.

"Nothing. Brax is just a being a dickhead, dating the dumb cop."

"Oi Heath, don't speak to Charlie like that. She's actually really nice. GO HOME." Heath snaps away Casey's grip, walking past and giving me the evilest look possible.

"Thankyou Casey." I say lightly, managing to hold back my tears.

"You okay Charlie?" He asks speaking again. I nod my head quickly. Brax turns and looks at me. He's got blood all over his face and he's looking like a mess.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. I wasn't just going to just let him speak to you like that though."

"SAVE IT BRAX." I reply, quickly wiping a small tear from the corner of my eye. I turn and quickly pack up all my beach things and begin to walk off.

"Leave me alone. You are so god dam lucky, there were no cops around or that I'm not on duty." I respond shouting.

"Charlie I'm so sorry." I hear him say. I'm walking down the beach as quickly as I can manage. He leans his hand out in front of me, trying to stop to obviously explain. "Don't you touch me. I don't want to talk to you."

"Charlie let me explain."

"No Brax. Just go and sort yourself out." I keep walking, wiping the tears gushing down my face away. I'd never seen Brax as a bad guy before. I never thought of joining the dots and working out Heath and him were related, it never occurred to me. Seeing Brax fighting on the beach scared me alot and made me so angry.

I got home as quickly as I could. I just wanted to be by myself. That wasn't going to happen though, Ruby saw my face in tears and immediately got up and gave me a hug.

"Charlie what's wrong, has something happened with you and Brax?" she asked pulling me in for a tight hug. I stood there crying on her shoulder for what felt like ages. After a while, to weak to stand I went and laid on my bed, cuddling up to a pillow. Ruby followed me in and sat at the end of my bed.

"Brax and his brother had this huge punch-up about me on the beach."

"Why were they fighting about you Charlie?"

"Because I arrested Heaths friends at a beach party once. The other officer arrested Heath and took him in for questioning. They realsed him though- the others got charged."

"Right."

"I asked Brax to stop a couple of times, but he just kept going. He threw the first punch. Casey was the one that helped me break it up." I told Ruby, crying like a baby. She massaged my arm while i attempted to try and calm down.

"Charlie move you hand for a minute. I had been hiding it from Ruby. While they were fighting and I attempted to pull them away, Brax elbow rebounded and ended up smashing into my upper cheek. Brax didn't even seem to care either.

I moved my hand away from it. I noticed Ruby gasp as she got up quickly and brought me back some ice. "Thanks sweetie."

"Charlie, it's looks so sore. It's going to bruise pretty bad." I nodded my head slowly.

"Um Ruby, I'm not going to go into work- can you please give me a minute?"

"Sure. I'm going to go and get some lunch and go for a quick walk I'll be back later."  
>Little did I know that she was going to visit Brax at Angelo's.<p>

**The interaction between Ruby and Brax, will be in the next chapter... Hope you kind of liked it! Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**RUBY P.O.V**

I walked out of the house, quickly. I had told Charlie that I was going to get lunch at the diner. I was going to see Brax. After hearing Charlie talk about everything that had happened and turned bad in the short space of 5 minutes, I was furious at Brax.

I walked to Angelo's, I arrived at 4:30pm, It was between shifts. As I walked in, Brax was walking over to the table with a glass and a whole bottle of whiskey.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I yell immediately sitting down beside him.

"Well hello to you too."

"Brax, this is serious okay? I've just been with Charlie for the last hour. She's at home crying her eyes out. You have really hurt her." Brax looked up at me, I could tell how sorry he looked. His eyes just looked so down and depressed.

"Brax I really like you okay! Just between you and I, you probably haven't noticed- but Charlie has commitment issues. She used to date Angelo and it took months for her to say I love you. He suggested they move in together- she got stressed out straight away. You the first guy she's been with that seems to be a normal relationship." I told me screaming.

"I told her I was sorry, she wouldn't talk to me. I love her so much."

"Yeah I know you do. What happened today was out of control though. I really couldn't care less what Heath said to aggravate you- it shouldn't of happened."

"I know, Charlie means so much to me. Hearing Heath talk about her like that, I couldn't handle it- I just wanted to kill him."

"Well, you have to make it up to her. Don't think it will be easy though- Charlie is going to hate you for this. Buy her something nice- chocolates or something. Fereo Rocheo's are her favourite."

"Okay, thanks Ruby." I smiled as he got up. He was going to see her now.

"Brax, wait there's something else. When I was talking to her, she covered her face up. I told her to move her hand and there was a big purple bruise on her cheek. She got it from when you elbowed her during the fight." I stared at Brax. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"I have to go and see her. I never meant to hurt her."

"Brax, I wouldn't. Just leave it until at least tomorrow."

"No, I have to see her and apologize. I never meant to hurt her.

"Well if she asks, I wasn't here and I haven't spoken or seen you." He nodded his head as we walked out and headed in separate directions. I decided to give them space.

**BRAX P.O.V**

I knocked on Charlie's door, and waited impatiently. A few minutes later, she open up. It hurt me, when I looked at her. She had a purple patch on her cheek. To think that I'd done this to her, made me feel sick.

"I told you to leave me alone." She replied attempting to close the door. I wasn't going to give up that quickly though. I restrained it so she couldn't.  
>"Please Charlie, just hear me out. I feel so terrible about everything. I'm so, so, sorry about your bruise. You know I never wanted this dont you?"<p>

I reached my hand out and tried to cup her face. She moved further away quickly. "Don't touch me." Was all she said. She looked at me angrily and weakly, not replying to my question.

"Charlie you have to understand that I wasnt just going to stand by and listen to my brother say crap about you. Your the most important person to me, I love you."

"Brax, one of the reasons that I decided to become a police officer was so I could put people like you and your brother away. I don't want people like you in my life. You have anger management issues and they need to be sorted out.

"Charlie, c'mon you don't mean that. You know me, I'm not a criminal"

"I don't know anymore Brax."

"I've brought you these." I replied holding the chocolates that Ruby suggested to her.

"She just looked at them and then rolled her eyes. I could tell she was about to start crying. "Brax you can't just come here say sorry, give me some chocolates and expect that everything will be all lardy-dar. It doesn't work that way. We're over as far as I'm concerned.

We both looked down as she closed the door. Neither of us, said anything else to each other. I left the chocolates on the small tables outside, hoping Ruby would get the message and give them to her for me. Charlie may have said things were over, but I'm going to fight for her. I walked back to Angelo's slowly. I passed Ruby on the way.

"Hey Brax, how did everything go?" She asked stopping in front of me. I liked Ruby, but I honestly didn't want to talk to her or anyone (except Charlie).

"Don't wanna talk about it." I replied walking past her. We said no more to each other as I continued my way back to Angelo's. She must have got the message, because she started walking faster towards hers and Charlie's house.

**RUBY P.O.V**

I understood straight away when I saw Brax and he just kept walking and didn't want to talk to me. Obviously things had not gone well with Charlie.  
>"Charlie" I yelled walking inside. Brax had left chocolates on the table, I took them inside. If Charlie wasn't going to eat them then I would. These things are so expensive but tasted amazing. "Charlie" I whisper entering her room.<p>

She was just lying there with a pillow, hugging it tightly. "You broke up with him didn't you." She nodded her head.

"Is there any chance you guys could get back together?"

"I don't think so. We've only been dating 2 months, it's not like it was 10 years. I really liked him, he was different to all the other guys."

"Charlie, I saw him on the way home, he looked gutted. He's going to fight for you."

"Honestly Rubes, I doubt it'll make a difference."

"Well, we have chocolate! If you don't want them, then I will eat them all now Charlie."

"Give them here" Charlie said digging in.

**There you guys go! Sorry about the ending, I bet you guys were hoping for something else! As you can see, they have broken up, the next few chapters will be about that. Please don't hate me! Please review and tell me what you think please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHARLIE P.O.V**

I hadn't spoken to Brax now for 4 days. He had left me so many texts and voice messages, he had only just got the message that I wasn't going to respond to him.

I couldn't help but tear up when I went through his voice messages. One struck a cord in particular. He sounded as though he was about to cry like me. "Charlie, it's me. Please, look I'm so sorry for what I've done. I'm not proud of it and I just want a chance to try and work things out with you. I love you. Just text me back at least" I wiped away my tear as I texted him quickly:

"Brax, please just leave me alone. You and I both have to accept that things are over."

I fixed myself up, trying to pull my head back together as finished up everything. I was sitting in my office, doing paper work now for almost two hours. I picked up my bag when it was finally time to go home.

I got into my car, at the same time as I got a text from Ruby: "Charlie, I'm not going to be home for dinner. Got a date with Casey! See you tomorrow probably- I'll be home late.. x" I sighed heavily. I was going to be home alone. Leah was staying with Miles and VJ was at a friends house for the night. I loved living with Leah because she alway made the best meals!"

"Pizza it is" I said to myself. Pizza was the best from Angelo's though. I prayed that Brax wasn't going to be there.

Walking into Angelo's and looked around... Of course Brax had to be there. I walked straight up to the bar. He was serving a customer, but some how noticed when I walked in.

"Charlie, how are you? I didn't expect to see you- I thought you were still ignoring me. Do you wanna talk?"

"No... I've got to get home. Ruby and I are having a girls night in."

"Alright, yeah.. That kind of funny, considering her and Casey were just in here. I watched her make the call to you, where she explained she wasn't going to be home and that she was spending the night with Case." He grinned.

"I'll just have one meat lovers pizza please." I replied, attempting to move on from my mistake I got caught out on, as quickly as possible.

"And I presume that will be without mushrooms and with added bacon and chicken? I remember you love them that way."

I could feel a smile forming on my face. He remembered little details about me, that any other guy would ever remember. "Yeah please"

"Thought so.. That won't be too long. While your here, I've got something of yours, if you follow me."

"I can't, I'm in a bit of a hurry Brax."

"Charlie, the pizza won't be ready for at least 10 minutes.. C'mon." He said walking towards his office. This was going to be awkward.

"There you go." He handed me my jumper. I had been looking for this everywhere.

"You left it here last time you and me.. You know"

"Right, gotcha.. Well thanks for returning it. l might go back and wait outside."

"Um Charlie one more thing." I noticed he was standing in the door way, I felt slightly trapped. Being in a room with my ex was not my idea at all of a good night.

"Charlie, I've said sorry a million times, I'm not sure what else to do. I'm more sorry then you can imagine that I hurt both emotionally and physically. I'd take it back in a second if I could, but I can't. Can we try and get past it please?"

"Brax, I" I began my sentence not even totally sure what I was going to say. I was cut off, by him. He had reached his finger out and put it gently on on my mouth. "shhh" He said.

"I'm sure we can work it out." He whispered. I didn't respond, I just stared down at the ground. He stepped forward, releasing his finger from my mouth, and instead bringing his hand forward to gently cup one side of my face. He leant in to kiss me, our lips colliding with each other hurriedly. Words couldn't describe how good it was, to be kissing Brax again. I got lost in the moment, until I came back to reality. I pulled away quickly. No matter how much I enjoyed it, it was wrong.

"Charlie..." Brax moaned, his face was still very, very close to mine. He had his eyes shut for a few seconds then slowly opened them.

"That was a mistake, it shouldn't of happened."

"But Charlie, it did and I don't regret it for even a tenth of a second. Your blushing Charlie, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything just then?"

"Even if I did, I don't think I can trust you. You can't just beat someone up because they say something you don't agree with. Heath is your brother for goodness sake. If your happy to punch him, then you'd hit anyone."

"Charlie, I'd never ever hurt you, you know that right?" I stared at his eyes for a moment. I sighed and nodded slowly."

"Good. Charlie I love you.."

"I know that. If we do try again, Brax you've got to keep your anger under control."

"I will." He replied grinning, before he leant straight back over and kissed me as if the world was going to end. I sat on his desk as I opened my legs for him to get closer. We stayed there kissing, for at least 5 minutes. It felt like heaven to have his warm wet lips on mine, the way he used too, I didn't realize just how much I missed it.

I was the one that had to eventually pull away. I knew there was no chance Brax would've first. "Your a really good kisser, I missed that."

"I've got to be up to scratch, when I get to kiss someone as beautiful as you." We both laughed together, quietly.

"I missed you." I said quietly

"Boy, I missed you too... So what happens now?"

"I don't know! I have just finished work and I'm home alone."

"Is that right? Are you inviting me over?"

"How about we go for a walk? If your working, you can meet me later though."

"Charlie, one of the best parts about being the boss, is that I can choose whenever I want to work. I'd much rather spend the night with you then have to serve drunks."

"Well, I have pizza! Let's share it on the beach?"

"Sure, I never say no to pizza and a date"

"Let's go then!" I smiled getting up and walking out of the office. We walked slowly down to the beach, hand in hand together. Neither of us, really said anything to each other. It was dark and quiet. We heard the waves crashing everywhere.

"This is nice..." I said while chewing a piece of pizza."

Brax laughed a little. I stared at him, wondering what was funny. He must have read my mind- "When you say, this is nice, do you mean the pizza, the company or something else?"

"Everything I guess. My life felt like a mess for a few days, I'm just so glad things are back to normal."

"Me too. I moped around like an idiot everyday. I'm serious, I'd get up, go to work, come home and drink then sleep. It was pretty sad!"

"Have you spoken to Heath?"

"I have, we have sorted stuff out and he's going to keep his distance from you."

"Good... You wouldn't happen to have my jumper would you? The one from the office, you gave me back?"

"No, I'm guessing you've left it in my office again! Are you cold?"

"A little bit."

"You've only got a thin cop shirt on.. I'm not surprised! Come here." I watched as Brax held his hands out widely. I smiled as I hopped into his lap. I sat horizonately on his lap. His big bear hands gripped me. One sat on my bottom and the other around my back and arm.  
>"How are you so warm- your like an oven Brax!"<p>

"I don't know" We sat there together, still not saying much to each other.

"Shall we head home and have an early night?" I asked, whispering quietly.

"We?"

"Yeah we. You've got some making up to do to me."

"Is that so? You know, I reckon makeup sex is the best sex."

"Who said we were having sex? I'm not.."

"Charlie you said making up?" He asked confused. I bit my lips attempting not to smile or laugh, nor make eye contact.

"Don't jump to conclusions Brax!"

"I didn't I just thought that you were talk" He stopped talking when I started laughing.

"I'm joking. I want you in my bed now!"

"Charlie!" He moaned, grinning.. "Your place or mine?"

"You can come to mine, we've got the house to ourselves!"

"Is that so?" He asked kissing my lips lightly. "Uhuh." I managed to get out.

"Well I guess we better make the most of then, shouldn't we!" Brax whispered, getting up and helping me up too.

**Hey guys,**  
><strong>Sorry, this chapter isn't really that good- I just wrote it quickly. I wanted to give you guys something, as my next update won't be until Thursday. As they say, something is better then nothing! <strong>

**Please review and tell me, what you'd like to read in the next chapter- I don't know what to write about! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

Brax and I had just sorted everything out. Finally, our relationship was back on track, and my life felt like it was in order again. We drove back to my place. Everyone had told me they weren't going to be home, so we had the place to ourselves.

Brax came around my side of the car and opened the door for me. "Why thank you Mr Braxton" I said with a mock sounding voice. "What are you doing?" I squealed. He had scooped me up in his arms quickly, before I had a chance to react.

"Shhh, your going to wake the neighbours up!" Brax whispered.

"Why are you carrying me? I can walk you know!"

"Are you complaining? I love carrying you Charlie! Grab your keys out." I reached into my hand bag and found my keys to open the door. I unlocked it while Brax stood there, me still buried in his arms.

"Charlie, is that you?" VJ yelled.

"Brax, put me down quickly." I whispered, fidgeting around and landing my feet back on the ground. "Go out there, I'll come out soon." I said pointing and pushing him outside, shutting the door with a rather loud bang.

"Yeah Vege, it's me.. What are you doing here, I thought you were at a friends place?"

"Yeah, Carter's sick. He rang me earlier and said I can go around next weekend instead."

"Right, is Leah or Rubes home?"

"Nah, just me. Mum said you'd be home soon so I had to be good until you got home."

"Right, do you want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just going to go to bed, I'm tired. Night Charlie!" He yelled leaving the kitchen, headed for his room.

I waited a minute for VJ to shut his door, then I slowly and quietly opened the door.

"What took so long? I thought you weren't going to come back." He asked, whispering quietly. I shut the door, so we were both outside.

I laughed and slapped his chest lightly. "I was barely 2 minutes."

"Still.. What are we doing out here? Can we go inside now?"

"Are you serious Brax? We can't have sex while VJ is here! You know how..." I stopped trying to think of the right word to use. "vocal and loud I can get."

"That's because you enjoy it though."

"Yeah I do, but what does that even have to do with anything?" I asked laughing.

"I used to have to listen to Mum do it with all these different guys all the time. If you don't want to, just tell me, and I'll go home Charlie."

"Brax, of course I want too. I'm not his mum, Leah would freak and kill me if VJ told her he heard me screaming and moaning half the night."

"You've got a point I guess. How about I catch up with you tomorrow?"

"Brax, just because we can't have sex, doesn't mean you have to go does it?"

"Do you want me to stay Charlie, I will if you want me too."

"Of course I want you too! Come inside, you've got to be really quiet though." He smiled at me, then opened the door and walked back inside together, very quietly. He followed me straight to my room.

"I feel like a naughty kid, that's sneaking around at night."

"Me too!" I replied while unbuttoning my shirt.

"Um Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Stripping off!" I replied without thinking, quickly realizing that wasn't the right words to choose. I looked at Brax, who was sitting on my bed, grinning and had he eye brows raised. "Getting changed, out of my work gear." I corrected myself.

"You are so so beautiful Charlie."

"Shh, your embarassing me!"

"It's true though, I've never seen such a beautiful person ever!"

I smiled as I finished changing and walked towards Brax I only had my bra and under wear on. I got into bed an snuggled up closely to Brax.

"Your overdressed Brax" I whispered.

"Well, I better sort that out then hey!" I watched as he removed his shirt then his pants and socks.

"Much better" I replied laying my head on his chest with my hand resting on him too, as we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next day, with Brax next to me. His arms were secured tightly around my waist. I smiled and gently untangled them. "Charlie, what are you doing?" He asked moaning with his eyes still closed.

"Shh, stay here Brax. I'll be back in a second."

I closed the door behind me, as I walked out into the kitchen. No one was home. VJ and Ruby had gone to school and Leah and left for work.

"Brax" I called back into my room. I loudly barged in and jumped on the bed.

"Did ya win the lotto or something Charlie?"

"No, but we finally have the place to ourselves!" I leant in and starting kissing Brax. He kissed me back for a minute then pulled away. "Some ones eager. Easy tiger!" He grinned.

"Whatever!" I replied, kissing him again. I leaned down and laid next to him, kissing him forcefully.

"You know, I could get used to this. I haven't even been awake 2 minutes and your demanding we have sex."

"Stop talking." I managed to get out between kisses while laughing too. He gripped my body and flipped over, getting on top. Brax put most of his weight on his knees and arms so he wouldn't squish me.

I ran my fingers up his chest, feeling his incredibly toned abs and chest, going further as I ran my fingers through his hair before I felt him dig his hands underneath me and unclasp my bra.

I smiled as I could feel his hardness against my legs as he brought his body close to me- still on top.

I flanked my head back onto the pillow, as Brax and his beautiful mouth planted small kisses and gently sucked along my chest, neck and breasts.

"I love you" I moaned as he continued on the tummy and chest.

"I love you too Charlie, so much." He replied quickly, while he kept going. I took the opportunity to slide my hands under him and slide his boxers down his legs. I smiled as he looked up grinning at me. "You did this to me" He whispered pointing to his hard length which I was staring at.

"Braxxxxx, please I want you now, pleaseee" I moaned leaning back. I watched as Brax moved his hands down to my bottom half, "there sexy but there coming off." He whispered as he grabbed each side of my lacy red underwear pulling them off and chucking them on the floor.

"You know I could keep teasing you."

"Well, I could just break up with you again" I responded firing back right at him.

"Because I wouldn't do what you want quicker?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well we wouldn't want that." he grinned. Just as he was about to enter me, my mobile sitting next to the bed, started ringing. "Ignore it" Brax yelled rolling his eyes. "What a way to kill the moment."

"Brax, I'm sorry but it could be important. I'll be 30 seconds." I told him reaching over and grabbing my phone.

"Hello Charlie speaking."

"Charlie, it's me. Are you free for a chat? I am having a small relationship crisis."

"Um, not at the moment sorry Bee." I answered he trying to concentrate as Brax kissed my tummy. Suddenly he grinned at me and I watched as he entered me roughly.

"Awww" I moaned in pleasure, my body attempting to adjust to Brax's hard and large length.

"Charlie are you okay?" Bee asked down the phone line, as I struggled to continue talking to her, as Brax started thrusting against me.

"Yeah... I'm fine, I just... stubbed my toe." I said in between my breaths.

"Right well can I meet you at the diner for a coffee?"

"No, probably not Bee" I replied quickly. I was doing my best to not scream down the phone line. The sensations running through my body were so intense I don't know how I did it. Brax watched on laughing at me, finding it rather funny.

"I gotta go, bye." I said hanging up and throwing the phone across the room.

"I hate you." I told Brax, finally been able to moan and let the pleasure he was giving me out. "I want more, give me more please" I pleaded.

He finally picked up the pace and begun thrusting faster, harder and going so much deeper causing me to moan out and dig my nails into his back.

I arched my back slightly, meeting each and every one of his thrusts as hard as I could. "Awww, oh god" I yelled, loudly in ecstasy.

Brax continued thrusting for what felt like forever, before letting out a deep moan that came from the back of this throat, "God Charlie that feels amazing, you feel amazing" he panted. With one final thrust, we both rode out a waves of pleasure. He collapsed on top of me, as we tried to regain our breathing.

"Brax, I can't breathe." I yelled.

He rolled of me straight away abd used all his strength to move next to me. "Sorry baby." He whispered.

"All good! Your right make up sex is the best." I said as we laughed together.

"Are you going to call Bianca back? I must say Charlie that was very short and abrupt of you, when you hung up." I gave him a funny look, he just laid there smiling at me.

"Nope, but maybe later. Ruby, Leah and VJ aren't going tor be home for another 4 and a half hours."

"Is that so Charlie?"

"Uhuh, and I'm thinking that we should make the most of it"

**There you go guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter please! They are very motivating and inspire me to want to write more and alot more often too!**

**Suggestions for future chapters are appreciated also! I'll have the next chapter up on Sunday, most likely guys!**  
><strong>Lydia x :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11:**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for you all! Sorry for the delayed updates! I'm interested to see how you'll respond! it's kind of different to my other chapters.. (A little bit) in the way it's written! Sorry also, if there's spellinng / grammar mistakes! I didnt have time to check it.. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you to those that always do! Even just two words I'd be happy with! Thank you so much, to those who constantly review- you guys are amazing!**

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

Charlie and I had been dating now, for almost 6 months. Mum had found out through Heath, that I had a girlfriend. I copped a lecture almost every day for the last week, for not introducing Charlie to her. I'd decided to hold a BBQ at my place so everyone could meet each other.

"You want me to meet you Mum?" Charlie replied, once i'd finished asking her one morning, when we were snuggled up in bed together.

"Yeah, at a BBQ."

"I don't know Brax! I have never done the whole meeting the family thing."

"Really, never? Mum's being nagging me for weeks about meeting you! She's really excited about 'meeting the girl that's now all he ever wants to spend time with" I told her mocking mums voice.

"What if she doesn't like me? And please don't tell me Heath is going to be there? I don't need that stress."

"Charlie, I sure she'll love you- just not as much as I do! I'll make sure Heath isn't there, I'll try and make it as comfortable for you as I can. If you want- Ruby can come too."

"Really? That would make me feel better, she always has something to say or talk about. The conversation would never die!"

"So you'll come?" I asked her. I had my arms around Charlie's waist under the sheets. We were facing each other side by side. She looked at me for a minute, obviously thinking about my offer. "Okay, as long as Ruby comes and Heath isn't there."

"That can definitely be arranged." I replied smiling. "Thank you" I whispered to her also, as I pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

"When are we going?"

"I was thinking this afternoon maybe." I replied to Charlie. The horrified look on her face said it all. "The afternoon, I though you meant like next week or something. A little notice would have being great!"

"Charlie, I'm sorry. Just think though, the sooner it's over, the sooner you have to forget it." I told her kissing her forehead.

She gave me a evil look. "You know I'm going to be freaking out before we leave."

"Charlie, I'll look after you there."

"Okay then.. What am I going to wear?" I rolled my eyes at her grinning. "Charlie you look amazing in anything- mum isn't the type of person that will study people's outfits."

I watched as she got out of bed. She was completely naked, until she put were dressing gown on.

5 minutes later, she came out of her wardrobe and looked at me- "This one or this one?" She had two dresses held up. one was white and showed quite a lot of cleavage and the other was sky blue. "Definitely the white one, Charlie." I replied smiling.

"Yeah, I thought that one too. but is that to revealing to be meeting your Mum for the first time in?"

"No, I think it's perfect, as long as I get the pleasure of taking it off you later." She smiled abd nodded quickly.

**3 hours later:**

Charlie and I walked up to the front of the porch. I turned and looked at her, to make sure she was alright, before we entered. "Brax, are you sure I look okay?"

"You look beautiful. Sweetie stop stressing, everything is going to be fine. It's a BBQ, not an intense game of 20 questions about our relationship and your past life." I replied knocking on the door.

"Daryl, you finally brought your girl over, I was beginning to think she was imaginary." Mum said answering the door.

I laughed slightly, as I held Charlie's hand and led her inside. "Mum, I'd like you to meet Charlie my girlfriend. Charlie, this is my Mum Cheryl." I watched as Cheryl ran her eyes up and down Charlie's beautiful body, assessing it. I looked at Charlie who smiled awkwardly at her then at me. I felt her grip on my hand tighten.

"Are the boys or Ruby and Case her yet?" I asked moving on.

"The boys are all out the back. I've haven't seen this other girl yet you keep talking about, whoever she is"

"She's my daughter actually, Mrs Braxton." Charlie butted in quietly.

"Really? How interesting. Musta been eager to get with her father- if you shagged him at what 14?"

"MUM, that's enough. I'm going to take Charlie outside" I yelled.

"Are you alright- I'm sorry about that." I whispered in her ear as we walked through the house.

"Yeah, can you show me where the bathroom is please?" I nodded and led her to it. I waited a few minutes before I started getting worried. "I'm coming in." I told her as I opened the door and pulled her body into mine quickly. "I'm sorry, Mum was way out of line with that comment."

She smiled and pulled away, looking at me. "I'm fine, I just needed a minute. Her saying that, just brought up a memory I never try to think about."

"We can go home now if you want too. I can easily just say there is a problem at restaurant."

"No, don't do that. I'm okay, let's go and meet your friends." I smiled as I kissed Charlie's lips lightly, then walked out into the back yard.

One of the boys wolf whistled as Charlie came out into the backyard porch with me.

"Who's this lovely lady?" Pee Wee asked.

"Guys, this is my beautiful girlfriend Charlie."

"You got the beautiful part right mate. Jesus, she's gorgeous- how the hell did you score her?" Sam asked.

"I still ask myself that everyday!" I answered. I looked at Charlie, who was heavily blushing.

"Do you want a drink Charlie?" Pee Wee asked.

"Yeah sure, whatevers fine" He held up a beer and she nodded.

"So Charlie, what do ya do?"

"I'm a police officer at Yabbie Creek" She smiled.

"You'd be hot in uniform! Is it fun arresting heaps of people"

"It's fun, knowing the people that are bad news are getting put away"

"I bet! Do you watch any sport?" I laughed, as Sam fired away questions that weren't very feminine.

"Yeah, I love Geelong and the Wests Tigers!"

"I'm a Geelong fan too! Charlie, if things don't work out with Brax, we are compatible I think!" We all laughed together.

I heard the door bell ring. "I'll go and get it and see what mums making in the kitchen. Will you be right out here?" She nodded and walked closer to Pee Wee and Sam.

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

Brax had gone to invite Ruby in. Although I didn't feel very comfortable at the start, I was feeling a lot better, now that some of the boys seemed very down to earth unlike his Mum.

I sat out of the porch, sipping beer and talking to Pee Wee and Sam. They kept talking about how they felt Geelong was robbed at the Grand Final last year. I loved that I knew what they were talking about.

"Do you eat meat Char?" Sam asked. It had being 5 minutes and they already had nick names for me.

"Sure do. I love tender, juicy steaks."

"Here, come and help man the BBQ, we'll teach you how."

I laughed and smiled so much, as they told jokes and taught me how to flip and turn everything.

I couldn't stop laughing as Pee Wee told me this dirty joke: "sex is like a maths test me plus you subtract the clothes add the bed, divide the legs and mutually the orgasms"

Just then Brax, Ruby and Casey walked out. "Hey Charlie" Ruby and Casey said at the same time. Everyone laughed. "Jinxed" I yelled.

Brax walked over and kissed my cheek. "What do you think your doing?" He asked over my shoulder, while I finished turning sausages.

"Sam and Pee taught me how to cook stuff on the BBQ!"

"Where's your mum gone?" I asked, hoping she fallen asleep or something..

"She's just popped up the road to get a cake for desert. she'll be back in about 10 minutes."

People grinned and smiled, some laughed as Pee Wee told the Brax, Ruby and Casey the joke he just told me. I put my arm around Brax.

"Here's another one you ready: A teacher asks the class for a ten letter word, Johnny says 'masturbation' 'oh' says teacher 'that a mouthful!' 'no' says Johnny 'your thinking of blowjob and that's seven letters" Casey told everyone.

"Mate, where did ya hear they from you goof?" Brax asked amazed at what had just come out of Casey's mouth.

I noticed Cheryl walk outside with plates, she'd obviously just got back from the diner. "Are ya's ready lunch lunch are ya gonna keep yapping all day huh?"

"I think were ready Mum" Brax replied. We all sat at the table with our food that was served.

"So Charlie, what-cha do to make ya money?"

"I'm a police officer." I smiled at Chedyl awkwardly. She choked a little while drinking some of her wine.

"DARYL, she's a bloody police officer. You know they are the scum of the earth, why the hell are you dating one, have you lost your mind?"

"Because Mum, there is more to life then the job you do. Charlie's amazing- you'd see that if your treated her with some respect." I felt Brax look at me smiling as he lightly rubbed my thigh with his hand under the table.

"Yeah well I don't trust the pigs one bit. Your no exception sorry Missy."

"You alright Charlie?" Ruby whispered at the same time. Luckily, Pee Wee, Sam and Casey were chating to themselves, so they hadn't heard what Cheryl or Brax said. I nodded.

Lunch lasted almost 30 minutes. Pee Wee and Sam were so lovely and it was great to finally meet them. Cheryl on the other hand, had a smart comment for everything I said, I actually gave up talking to her.

Sam and I washed the dishes together inside, while the other fixed outside.

"You guys, have not stopped laughing all day. Charlie, should I be concerned?" Brax asked. I looked at him and saw him grinning.

"Nah, I think your safe baby." I answered kissing him lightly.

"Oh stop you too. Daryl, I don't need to see you and miss piggy here doing that.

"That's our cue to leave, I think. We might head home. Thanks Mum."

Brax grabbed my bag for me and walked to the door. I politely said thank you to Cheryl then left together. Ruby and Casey had decided to stay a while later, then head home.

"That was not what I expected." I told Brax on the way home honestly.

"I'm going to be having words to mum about how she spoke to you today. She was way out of line. I'm so sorry you had to put up with that."

"Don't apologize- it's not your fault. Let's go home and have an early night yeah?" I asked him winking.

"I'd love that" He smiled back at me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Again, like my other story, I want to say a massive sorry for not updating in a long time.. I lost motivation to write, I'm back now though.. I hope you guys enjoy this one, the next chapter should be up, some time on the weekend :) please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Please remember to keep voting for Esther! You can call: 1900552904 or text Esther to 19952900. I really want to see her win, she deserves it the most out of all the nominees in my opinion!**_

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

It had been a week now, since Brax and I went over to Cheryl's house for the afternoon BBQ. Brax had apparently spoken to his mum several times. My day couldn't get any worse, when I realised that the person I was pulling over for speeding, was in fact her.

"Ms Braxton, how are you today?"

"Well I was fine until you; miss piggy came into my face. What have I supposedly done wrong this time anyway?"

"Ms Braxton, I've just clocked you driving your car at 98 kilometres per hour. Are you aware this is a 70 zone?"

"Well as far as I'm concerned, I haven't killed anyone, so why do you care?"

"It's my job to stop that kind of event from occurring where possible. Could you please hand me your licence?"

"Why? You're not going to fine me are ya?"

"Cheryl, just because I am dating your son, certainly, does not mean that I'm going to let you get away with it. The sooner you learn and figure that out, the better it will be for everyone."

"You are nothing but a mole. Daryl's too good for you, one day he is going to wake up and see that you are nothing but a lying slut."

"Excuse me Cheryl; do you want to say that again?" I asked, getting fired up and defensive now.

"You heard me piggy. After this, I am going to and see my son and tell him the skank that you are."

"Cheryl, you don't know a thing about me. I certainly don't appreciate being told how to do my job, by someone who I've heard is no model mother. What gives you the right to judge me, when you spent most nights with men and at the pokies, instead of looking after you kids?"

Next thing I knew, Cheryl's face lit up with anger. I felt her arm reach out and slap me across my face. I clenched my cheek that was probably roar read, tightly, before looking at Cheryl and automatically reacting. "Cheryl Braxton, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent, but anything that you say or do, will be recorded and may be used as evidence in the court of law. Do you understand? I said quickly, pulling out my hand cuffs and attaching them to her wrists.

"I didn't mean to slap ya and lash out."

"Yeah well Cheryl, I didn't want it to come to this. You're the one that did it though, now move."

"You really are a piece of work, you know that?" I heard her say, as I pulled her body and put her into the back of the police car.

"Cheryl, I love Brax why can't you see that? He is amazing and so caring and supportive. Why can't you see that we are happy and want to keep it that way?"

"Because, I think that my son could do a hell of a lot better than having some pig copper breathing down his neck all the time. He deserves happiness."

"And you don't think he and I are happy?" I asked staring at her weakly, still holding my face tightly. "Nup" she replied looking out the window and avoiding eye contact with me. I turned on the car and started heading to the station.

I decided on the way there, I wasn't going to charge Cheryl with assaulting me. One day she could turn out to be my mother in law, and that would be way too messy. She was the type of person that would always hold it against me. I told Cheryl I wouldn't charge her, but I would give her a ticket for speeding. I was still bad news in her eyes, though.

We arrived at the station. I explained the case to Watson, who took over, fined her and arranged for her to be driven home. I didn't have the patience to deal with Cheryl any longer. Things would just keep going round and round in circles and my day would be wasted in a screaming match.

I hadn't told Brax yet, what had happened. If Cheryl kept to her word, then she would be off the Angelo's to tell him her version of events, no doubt. It didn't take long either, when I got a call, while I was at my desk filling out paper work, from Brax. I sighed as I answered it.

"Hey Brax" I spoke reluctantly.

"Charlie, I've just had Mum in my ear. She been going to for the last half hour, about how quote "my pig girlfriend" fined her, insulted her then slapped her. What the hell were you thinking?" And there it was. I knew this was going to happen, she'd twist the story around and make me look like the bad guy, just to suit her and keep Brax away from me. He wasn't happy either, pretty much yelling down the phone line at me.

"Brax that is NOT what happened." I told him quickly when I managed to get a word in. I made sure to emphasise the not. He didn't seem to believe me, as I heard he scoff.

"Yeah, whatever Charlie. You know what, I don't have time for this, I've got a business to run." He said, probably rolling his eyes at me as he hung up.

I didn't really expect anything less. Brax wasn't there today, he didn't hear things been said. His mother was to selfish to tell him what happened, and I wasn't going to waste my time, justifying myself to him either.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

I was angry at Charlie, for what happened between her and mum today. I get that mum's no angel, but she didn't need to slap her and insult her. She crossed the line, and I wasn't going to be the one to make the first move and speak to her. Right now, I had nothing to say to her and was happy to ignore her.

Angelo's has been busy, right from the minute we opened for lunch. I manned the bar, pretty much the whole time. There was this one woman that seemed to be cracking onto me. Her name was Jemma. She was pretty attractive; she had blonde hair, just past her shoulders and a beautifully toned body, like Charlie I guess. She sat at one of the stools for at the least the last hour, complementing me on pretty much everything I did. I could tell she was interested in me. I kept trying to brush her off, she didn't quite seem to get the message though.

**_5 hours later:_**

There was a party on the beach tonight. Heath was the one that organised it. It wasn't anything to big, just all the river boys and some of our friends. I had invited Charlie the other day, I doubt she would come, given the recent events of today. I sat on the sand, near the grassed area, drinking my beer. To be honest, I wasn't really in the mood for this. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Jemma, the girl that was Angelo's earlier today standing there looking at me.

"I didn't expect to see you here, fancy running into each other twice in one day, although I'm glad we did." She said smiling as she sat down next to me.

I smiled politely at her. "See that guy there, the one that just took his singlet off and through it into the fire then sprayed beer at that guy next to him?" I told her pointing to Heath, who was about 20 metres away from us. She looked around, catching who I was talking about and nodded.

"Yep well, I'm lucky enough to be his brother. He's the one that organised this crap tonight. I'm here just to make sure it doesn't get out of hand I guess... I certainly don't want to be here."

"You're really sweet, looking out for your brother like that. I don't think mine would do that for me, he's too busy off exploring the world."

"Thanks" was all I said. We sat there talking for another 20 minutes. She was still trying to chat me up. I had, had enough of her blabber, and got up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jemma asked me. I turned around to face her. She looked quite up set. "I'm really tired. My idiot brother can control and look after his own stupid party. I'm not his mother." I told her. Out of know where, she leant into me and kissed me. I responded for maybe 2 seconds, but then realised it was wrong and pulled away.

I turned and started walking up the beach. I saw Charlie staring at me. "Shit" I yelled, as I called out her name. She turned and started running from me. I chased her, running up the beach entrance. I continued to call her name as I ran. Charlie had to stop and take her shoes off, to run faster I guess, away from me. I managed to catch her and grab her arm.

"GET OFF ME" She screamed at me pulling my hand away and wiping the tears from her face. She turned and kept going.

"Charlie wait, let me explain. It's not what it looked like"

"So what does it look like huh? I saw you two together kissing. Don't treat me like an idiot"

"She came onto me alright. What were you doing, spying on me."

"No Brax, you see, after what happened today, I wanted to sort things out. You invited me to this remember? Just go back there and continue hooking up with that silly blonde."

"Charlie, wait."

"No leave me alone. I don't want to be anywhere near you. Do not follow me Brax, I mean it, were over" I stood still, and watched as Charlie, walked away crying her eyes out, because of me.

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I can't believe what I just saw. I thought he was different from his brothers and the other river boys. It turns out he is exactly the same. Sure, I could of handled things differently today, with how I dealt with the Cheryl case. I could have rung him and told him was happened before taking her to the station. I loved him and wanted to sort and work everything out. After seeing him with the slutty blonde on the beach, I wanted him out of my life, and nothing more to do with him. I figured his mum would be happy to know we were no longer together.

I arrived home, after walking and crying my eyes out the whole way. I had mascara and eye liner running down my face. Ruby saw me and pulled me into a hug. I told her what happened and continued to cry on her shoulder, as she led me over to the couch to sit on.

_**I'll leave it there guys! I've got an idea, of what I'm writing about in the next chapter... But after that who knows? PM me with any ideas you guys have, I'll try and incorporate them!**_

_**And please review this! I have enabled anonymous reviews, for those that don't have accounts. It keeps me inspired and wanting to write and update! Even if it is just a sentence and a few words, they keep me going and put a smile on my face!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, **__**Here's the next chapter! Thank you guys, for all the lovely reviews, I really, really appreciate it! The next chapter will be up in the next few days! It's spilt into 2 parts…**_

_**Please remember to keep voting for Esther, you can call 1900 552 904 or SMS Esther to 19952900**_

_**If you're on Twitter, feel free to follow me- my username is EstherA_fan**_

**RUBY'S P.O.V**

I sat with Mum until the early hours of the morning on the lounge. She didn't stop crying the whole entire time. Things were such a mess with her and Brax's relationship and to be honest, I had no idea how they were going to fix things. I gave Charlie a 2 litre tub of ice cream out of the fridge- she basically ate it all, if that's anything to go by how upset she was.

I walked into the lounge room at about 8:30 and saw Charlie lying there in the same position she was in last night. "Mum you should be getting some more sleep; did you manage to get any rest last night?" I asked her.

"No I didn't. I'm going to lie down in my room though." She told me as she moved slowly and weakly towards her room.

I moved into the kitchen and put the kettle on to make myself a coffee. Next thing I knew Brax was standing at the door taping it lightly to let me know he was there.

"Hi…. Look Brax look, you can't be here. Charlie doesn't want to speak to you, she spent the whole of last night crying. You really hurt and upset her. She's trying to get at least an hour sleep."

"Ruby, it was a mistake, the girl came onto me, then I realised it was just plain wrong and pulled away. I need to see her please Rubes?"

No, I can't let you in… But if you just so happened to invite me to dinner at your place tonight, with you and Casey, I'm going to need someone to pick me up, aren't i? Just quietly."

I watched as he smiled and caught on to what I was suggesting. "That can definitely be arranged Rubes. I'll get Casey to pick you up, at about 7, yeah?"

I nodded. "Can we have pizza? I LOVE Angelo's pizza, I don't eat enough of it."

"Of course we can, thanks Rubes I really appreciate it, and I'll see you tonight I guess!"

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I had to work today. I very, very reluctantly got out if bed and had a long shower. I had a 10 hour shift, luckily I was on desk duty for the day. I had the large office to myself, and no one could see me unless they knocked. I sat at my desk, attempting to do the paper work. My mind, wasn't on the job however, and I literally don't think I achieved very much at all. I got a text from Ruby with an hour before I could head home:

"Hey Mum, going to dinner with Casey at his tonight. Can you please pick me up at about 9:30 or so? Hope you're okay and managed to get some sleep. (Big hugs) X" I rolled my eyes at her message. Fan-bloody-tastic I thought, just the place I want to be picking my daughter up from, the Braxton household. If Brax is there, I honestly don't know how I'll react. The next hour went by slowly. I got up the minute the clock hit 6:00 and left.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

Casey and I had Ruby around for dinner. They were both only really doing it to help me out at the end, because Charlie was going to pick Rubes up. I took the time to explain again, my side of the story. Ruby told me, apparently mum was making stuff up. To be honest, I don't know what to believe, I never really gave Charlie the chance to speak. Right now, the only thing I was focused and had my mind on, was winning back the girl I've fallen for.

As the night came to a close, 9:30 was approaching. I was running through something in my head to say to Charlie. I can't remember been so nervous in ages. Normally I was calm, cool and collected, but tonight I was a little on edge and slightly nervous of the outcome. I couldn't lose Charlie.

As I'd expect, Charlie was right on time to pick up her daughter. Rubes, you ready to go?" She asked walking in, after Casey opened the door for her. I came out of my room, probably a little too quickly, and walked towards her. I studied her face and looked angry at me.

"Hey Charlie, can we talk please? I'll take you for a drive or something?" I offered, praying she'd agree to come with me.

"No I can't sorry. I'm picking Ruby up to take her home."

"Mum, you can go if you want. I should have texted you earlier and told you, but I completely forgot- this movie we've been watching for the last couple of hours, has got at least 20 minutes to go. I'd love to stay and finish it, if that's okay with you?" She asked, hopeful. I don't think they were watching the movie, her and Casey just chucked the TV on and found something to set their eyes on for a few minutes when Charlie came.

I watched as Charlie gave Ruby a dirty look and rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, I'l go and wait outside for you."

I grinned at Ruby and mouthed thank you to her, as I walked out following Charlie out the door.

"C'mon, hop in. I'm going to get to chat to you either way whether it's here or some where else. After a few more minutes of convincing, I drove Charlie and I about 5 minutes up the road to the light house look out point. Charlie didn't say a thing to me, the entire way. I drove right up, so you could see the view of the Bay and the water. Turning the ignition off, I turned and faced Charlie.

"Please Charlie, you've gotta let me talk about everything, at least hear me out, please. Yesterday, I was working at Angelo's, behind the bar. That girl you saw me kissing sat there and watched me work for almost an hour, by herself, silently. She saw me at Heath's beach party, last night and started talking to me. I had enough, and got up to leave. She stood up and kissed me. I pulled away, after like 2 seconds, because I realised it was wrong and I don't want to throw away what we have. You've gotta believe me Charlie."

"Brax, why should I believe you, when you don't trust me to listen to what happened with your mother yesterday, while I was on duty? I did not slap her. She slapped me." She replied staring blankly at me.

"What" I replied, dumb founded.

"SHE SLAPPED ME." She screamed. "I arrested her for assaulting a police officer, but I didn't want that affecting and coming between us in our relationship, so I let it slide. She told me she would go and make sure, i was no longer part of your life."

"Charlie, I didn't know, I'm so sorry for not listening." I pleaded with her.

"Yeah, you'll just listen to whatever your mother has to say, but not me."

"Please Charlie. You're so amazingly gorgeous, smart, caring and funny, I just cant lose you. You've changed my life for the better. I love you, you're the first girl I've actually ever said that too." I decided to take the plunge and put everything on the line. She still wasn't saying anything or showing any expression. I leant in and kissed her lips with as much passion and force as I could manage, considering I was sitting awkwardly in my Ute. She didn't respond at first, but slowly she started too, as she reached her hand out and cupped the corner of my face. She pulled away after a minute or too. "Sorry, I shouldn't of let that happen and keep going"

"Please Charlie, never apologise for kissing me, never." I told her honestly, with a smiling grin on my face.

"Is what happened yesterday, what it's going to be like from now on? You believing your mother over me?"

"Charlie, I didn't realise what mum was playing at, until now. I'm so sorry she hit you her and I will definitely be having words over that. If I have to choose between her and you, I will choose you, though." I paused, staring at her, waiting for her to reply.

"No Brax, I cant do this. Your mum is always going to be there, doing everything she can to separate us. Yesterday can't be taken back. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore." I watched, as she looked away and stared out the window. "The movie would have finished by now, can you take me back please?" She said softly.

And there it was. Through my own stupidity, I had destroyed the best relationship I had ever had. I started up the car, and drove back to my place, without us saying a word to each other. She got out of the car, rounded up Ruby without speaking to anyone else and left quickly. Ruby gave me a confused look as she left.

Casey shut the door after farewelling Ruby and asked what the hell happened. I didn't respond, I took a beer out of the fridge and headed towards my room.

_**There we go! I know you guys probably hated the ending of this, there's more to come- stick with me Sorry it wasn't that long either, I'll try and make the next one longer! I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter; I'll post that one, either tomorrow or definitely Wednesday.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Here is the next chapter for you! Thank you for the beautiful reviews, I really appreciate them! Just a quick note on this chapter, some things are swapped a little to. In the story I've said that Charlie was the first girl that Brax ever took to meet his mum for lunch. Teagan and all the other girls still exist; Cheryl's just never met them. And the other thing, the River Boy's do exist, but there nowhere near as bad as they are in the show. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**_

_**One last thing, PLEASE, PLEASE KEEP VOTING FOR ESTHER! Every vote counts and there is not long left, to get the votes in. Call 1900 552 904 or SMS Esther to 19952900 I really want her to win!**_

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

For 5 days now, ever since breaking up with Brax, I have had Ruby in my ear trying to get me to talk to Brax. I am bombarded, with "but he loves you" and "He's really sweet, and a good guy." As much as I agree and can't stop thinking about him, I just cannot get over the events that led me to breaking up with him.

I was on my way to work. It was 4:30 in the afternoon, I had just grabbed a juice from the surf club and sat down on the beach, to relax a little for the 10 minutes, before I had go to the station. The waves were beautiful, crashing against the sand. Beaches were the perfect thinking place, where your mind could wander and be able to think rationally and clearly. I turned my head to the left, and noticed one of Brax's mates, Sam coming towards me.

"Charlie? Great to see you again- feels likes it been ages since the BBQ!"

"Yeah it does feel like that a bit! How's everything with you?" I asked trying to sound as excited as he was to chat. He smiled as he sat down next to me after stuffing his surf board into the sand. He was only wearing a pair of board shorts, he was obviously about to go into the water.

"Not too bad! I heard about Brax and you, separating. He's really cut up about it ey? He won't show it, but I can tell. He's not his usual chirpy self."

"That's no good. I miss him, I do. I've had everyone in my ear, telling me I'm making the wrong choice." I told him honestly. I had only met Sam the once at the BBQ, we have the same sense of humour and I can tell, he is a good guy.

"How do you know you're making the right decision? You never know, until you take a chance. You're the first girl, he's ever taken over to meet his mum. Maybe that's why; Cheryl went hard out at you, criticising everything about you. That was a big deal for him, taking you over there. He'd never admit it, but he was really nervous."

"Really? Well he definitely didn't show it!" I laughed at the memory. He was the one calming me down at his mum's front door, not the other way round...

"I'm not trying to defend him to you Charlie, but seriously, he's done nothing but work, drink and mope around his place since you to broke up."

"I wish for his sake the last 2 weeks didn't happen, I really do. I promise when I say this, im not just making it up.. I I've got to go and get back to work, I'm starting in 5 minutes. Thanks for the chat Sam, I really do appreciate it."

"Okay cool. Charlie please just think about what I said yeah? Everyone deserves a second chance." I nodded, smiling awkwardly and started walking off. I strolled slowly down the beach, towards the patrol car.

Just when, I was starting to think about what Sam had said to me, I watched as Brax stood with some girl and was chatting to her. Even though I was 50 metres or so away, I could tell they were flirting with each other. She was smiling and laughing at everything he was saying. He'd obviously moved on, quicker then everyone knew. I rolled my eyes and moved quicker to my patrol car, heading back to work.

_**7 hours later:**_

I had just finished my shift; it was 12:30 in the morning. I yawned as I got into my car, and started driving towards home. I was exhausted, luckily I had arranged for Georgia Watson to drive me home. I had taken on an extra shift, covering for another officer that called in sick. I needed the distraction, to keep myself occupied and to help my head attempt to move on. We drove past the surf club and Angelo's, but quickly slowed when a saw a man, dressed in black and a balaclava heading back from the entrance of the club. Our police instincts kicked in, and quickly got out and rushed to inside quietly. The surf club was empty, being 12:30 in the morning.

I slowly moved up the stairs first, and opened the door into Angelo's carrying my flash light torch. My heart starting beating, enormously fast when I realised lying on the floor, with quite a bit of blood around him, was Brax.

"BRAX" I screamed as I ran over to help, planting myself on the ground beside him. "Call an ambulance" I cried to Watson. I looked down at his shirt where all the blood appeared to be coming from. He looked to have been stabbed.

I quickly took my jacket over and used it to apply pressure to his wound and try and stop the blood flow. "Brax baby, it's Charlie, please wake up." I whispered cupping his face and pulling his head into my thighs to rest on. I felt his hands squeeze mine weakly, letting me know he could hear me. Watson tightened the jacket and took over from me, holding the jacket, while balancing the phone, between her head and neck.

"Please Brax, I need you, I can't loose you." I knelt my face closer to his and gently kissed his lips lightly. We sat there for several minutes until the ambulance arrived. Watson kept their pressure on the wound, while I kept talking to Brax and kept checking his consciousness.

I told Watson I wanted to ride to the hospital with Brax. She called for back up and started investigating and trying to establish what happened as well as find the person that attacked Brax. As I sat in the ambulance, I couldn't believe this was happening. I had been stubborn and pushed away the man that I loved so much for the last week, and now I may lose him and never get the chance to tell him how I really felt. The paramedic kept working on Brax, while I sat their crying and refusing to let go of his hand.

Sid was at the hospital for the patient hand over. He took Brax into the room and assessed him with a team of doctors and nurses. I wasn't allowed in, I had to stay outside and wait. I attempted to call Cheryl and his brothers. Cheryl didn't answer, neither did Heath. I wouldn't really expect either of them too at almost 1 in the morning. I called Casey's mobile, he answered groggily, I had obviously woken him up... "Case, it's Charlie. Brax is in hospital, he's been hurt at the restaurant. I needed to let you know."

"What? OMG is he okay?" He responded quickly, very much awake and panicked now."

"I don't know, the doctors are in there with him. I found him quite quickly though, which I guess is a good thing. I tried to get in touch with Cheryl and Heath, they're not answering." I told him.

"Yeah, well Mum's gone up the coast, after Brax had a go at her. And Heath is probably with some girl sleeping over. I'm on my way now, I'll be there in about 15 minutes" He told my saying goodbye and hanging up.

I sat in my chair, for another 10 minutes until Sid came out of the room. "Sid, is he okay?" I asked immediately, standing up at the same time, fearing the worst.

"Well Charlie, he has sustained a fairly deep laceration to the abdomen. He was unconscious at one stage, but we have managed to successfully revive him. This type of inquiry is going to require an exploratory laparotomy operation, to rule out or fix any serious damage or internal bleeding. Other than that though, he's lucky you were able to find him fairly quickly, and were able to prevent further bleeding. He wouldn't have been so lucky otherwise. After the surgery, he won't be awake, for at least 2 hours." I nodded as he went back inside and probably prepped him for surgery. Casey came running through the ward, stopping when he saw me.

"Charlie, talk to me, what have the doctors said?"

"Case, he's going to be okay. He was stabbed in the abdomen and he's going into surgery to make sure there's no internal bleeding or infections. He was unconscious but they brought him back."

"Oh thank god. The whole way here, I couldn't help but think the worst. He can't die, I need him." "Shhhh" I whispered, pulling Casey in for a hug. "I can't lose him either." We sat down together saying nothing, just waiting for Brax to come out of surgery. Casey went and got coffees for us. I fell asleep briefly on his shoulder for about half an hour. "Charlie" Casey whispered to me, shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and noticed Sid in front of me.

"Sorry for waking you Charlie, I just thought I'd let you know, Brax is out of surgery. It went well, there was some internal bleeding, but we were able to get that under control."

"Can we see him?" Casey and I asked at the same time, causing me to smile lightly.

"Like I said earlier, he is asleep and wont wake for a couple of hours. You are more than welcome however, to go and sit with him." "Thanks Sid, we really appreciate it." I told him honestly as Casey and I stood up and walked towards his room. Brax lay on the bed, with a few cords and tubes in and around his face.

"Gotta admit, despite it being a hospital bed, he looks pretty comfortable." Casey and I laughed as we found chairs either side of the bed and sat down. Casey fell asleep after 20 minutes, me drifting off too. I woke up, hearing Casey's voice, obviously talking to Brax.

"Brax? Oh, thank god your awake are you okay? Have you got any pain?" I heard Casey ask.

"I feel a little bit sore, but I'm right. What happened to me?"

"Um, Charlie said you got stabbed at Angelo's."

"Stabbed? Charlie- where is she, is she okay?"

"I'm here" I replied butting in. He turned his head on the pillow slowly, taking off his oxygen mask from around his mouth and looking at me slowly, smiling.

"Um, I'm going to give you guys some time to chat. Might go and find some chocolate and coffees at the canteen, to keep me awake. I'll get you one to Charlie." He smiled as I thanked him as he walked out.

"Charlie, I"

"Shhhh, don't speak. I have to say something first. Today, well actually yesterday when I found you, I thought I was going to lose you. I thought the worst straight away and I realised I was being stupid. More than anything, I realise now, that life is short and I'm so sorry for being a cow to you all week. I want you Brax." I told him honestly, blurting it all out and speaking quickly. I looked at him waiting for him to reply. He took my hand playing with it.

"Charlie, please don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for. You took your time figuring it out- a woman of your class deserves the world. You're so gorgeous and beautiful and smart and sexy and funny" He said lingering. "You could do so much better than me Charlie. Just because I'm here, you don't have to be so nice. Please don't think you have to say all this because I was close to dying."

"Brax, are you saying all this to me, because you're with someone else? I saw you at the surf club with that girl yesterday." I said softly, pulling my hand away from his, as I felt myself getting choked up.

"What? No of course not. There's been no one since you. That girl was Pee Wee's girlfriend. She wanted to organise for his birthday to be at Angelo's next week, as a small surprise party."

"Oh. Don't you want me in your life anymore?"

"Of course I do- how can you say that Charlie? I've spent the last week trying to win you back. I'm just trying to say that I'll understand if you don't want me anymore. I couldn't accept it before, but I can now, if that's what you want."

"Brax, shut up. Let's keep this simple… I love you Brax. I realise now more than ever. Life without you in it sucks. I never want to feel like I have this last week again."

"I love you too! Come here you" He told me smiling. He used my hand to pull me into him. I bent down and kissed him passionately and forcibly. We continued kissing, as his tongue made its way into my mouth exploring it. I moved further into him, before he winced and quickly pulled away. "Did I hurt you? I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean too" I told him honestly, moving away from him and sitting back on the chair I was sitting at, before he woke up.

"What no it didn't hurt."

"Brax, this is me you're talking too. You don't have to play the big strong invincible tough guy. I know that I hurt you, I didn't mean too." He rolled his eyes at me and shuffled over in the hospital bed, very slowly, inch by inch. Once there was enough room, he looked at me, putting on his best sad face and patted the bed, inviting me to go and sit with him.

I smiled and carefully laid down next to him, snuggling into his neck and kissing him once more.

"I'm so glad things are back to normal. " He told me, as one of his arms snaked around my body.

"Me too. Charlie, you don't know how sorry I am for everything that's happened. If I had of known, there would be no way I would have let any of this happen. I was angry at you and Mum, and I reacted in an idiotic way."

"It's okay... Let's agree to pretend this week didn't happen. We'll just pretend it was yesterday, we went to your mums place… It may have not gone well then, but we'll worry about that later... Deal?"

"Deal" He smiled kissing the side of my face."

**_There we go lovely people! Please review and let me know your thoughts! I'm happy their back together and I hope you guys are too! I have a really busy week coming up, so I don't think I'll have time to write. I'll try my hardest to try and find some though.. If I don't update before Sunday, PLEASE, PLEASE vote for Esther.._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry for the delay, I've been writing little bits of this chapter each night… Here's it is for you all… Thanks for the lovely reviews. When you get positive feedback, it makes me want to continue writing. I am enjoying writing at the moment… Please read and review this one too… Hope it's okay**_

_**P.S Totally happy that Steve won.. Congrats to an amazing actor! My dream is to meet him one day!**_

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

Everything was finally sorted out and back to normal with Brax and I. Him being in hospital, made me realise life is short. He had been awake now, for 4 hours and we were lying together in his hospital bed, cuddled as close as possible without me hurting his stomach and wound.

"I'm expecting Georgia, to either ring me or to come in here and update me and ask for your statement to be made. Did you see who attacked you?" I asked lightly, not wanting to push the subject and switch to cop mode.

"A little bit I think. I remember he was in fully black outfit, wearing a balaclava. He wanted the money I was counting at the table. I wasn't just going to give it to him and watch him walk away with the days earning, so I stood up and shoved the money in my pocket. He stepped forward and through a punch. I fought him, I didn't realise he'd stabbed me though and emptied my pockets. I heard your voice though, when you found me."

"So you don't know who did it?" I asked him softly, as he focused on my fingers, playing with them.

"Nah, probably just some scab wanting money. It's kind of a blessing really, because he brought you and I back together."

"Awww, aren't you a charmer" I told him, kissing his lips lightly and briefly. "I try" he replied grinning cheekily

**2 hours later:**

Brax and I laid there together on the bed for a few more hours. Sid came in and checked Brax's observations several times. I received a call from Watson, who explained, with the help of extra units, they were able to find and arrest the man that stabbed Brax. They recovered the money too, not that Brax really seemed to care. She came in and took Brax's statement, and informed him the person who attacked him, was doing it solely for the money.

It was now 9:30 in the morning. We both fell asleep together just lying there in the hospital bed. "I think I might head home, take a quick shower then go and get some fresh clothes and things that you need as well."

"Okay cool… The keys for my place are just there. You can keep them too, if you want." He told me pointing to the small table which had his wallet and some other of his belongings, as well as my work jacket on it. I was still in my police uniform and hadn't been home since my shift ended last night.

"Charlie, seriously stay home and come back tomorrow or something. You look so exhausted and worn out, you need some sleep."

"Brax, I'm fine. I should be the one asking you that, considering you're the patient! I'm not going to leave you here, bored by yourself. I'll be an hour tops. I love you" I told him honestly, kissing his lips, lightly once more and exiting the room. I caught a taxi home and walked in to a quiet house.

"Hello? Rubes are you here?' I asked looking around.

"Mum- is that you?" Ruby replied, coming out from her room and looking at me with confused eyes. "What the hell? Where were you last night, I was expecting clumsy you, to wake me up at mid night stumbling through the house."

"Yeah I ended up in the hospital. Well not me personally, Brax. He was stabbed and I found him at Angelo's on the ground. I've been at the hospital with him…."

"Charlie is he okay?" Ruby asked coming up and hugging me tightly.

"Yeah he had surgery, but it's all good now. We sorted things out and were back to normal now" I told her, smiling happily.

"Charlie! This is so exciting, all it took was Brax to get stabbed and you realise you want to be with him still." She laughed, with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well when you put it like that yes. I consider it an eye opener though. Anyway, I'm off to have a very quick shower, get changed into some fresh clothes and then get some stuff from Brax's from him- with my new key!" I enthused, as I pulled out the key and explained Brax said I could keep it.

After having a shower and quickly changing into a bright yellow summer dress, which was just above the knees, I headed over to Brax's and used my new key to get in. I knew someone was home considering only the screen door was locked.

"Helloooooo?" I called out, awkwardly. I didn't want one of them to come out half naked, asking why I was breaking into their house.

I continued into Brax's room, with the back pack I'd brought with me. "Casey hi, what are you doing in Brax's room?" I asked confused, as I stood in the door way. He was lying on top of the bed, eating pizza, watching the Geelong game on TV.

"Hi Charlie…" He greeted me, as he put a chip in his mouth.

"Case, what are you doing watching TV in here? There is one in the lounge you know!"

"Oh yeah… I'm just borrowing his TV, it's like 15 inches bigger than the lounge room one... And it's high definition too! What more could you want, apart from being at the actual game?" He laughed.

"I'm just going to get some stuff for Brax…" He nodded, as I went and found a few sets of clothes for him to wear, as well as the usual tooth brush, shampoo etc.

"Case, I'll keep this between you and me, but it's going to cost you 4 pieces of that pizza!" I told him cheekily, standing in front of him with a plate, ready to dump the pizza on too.

"Pig much Charlie?" He laughed, reluctantly handing over the pizza.

I laughed briefly with him.. "I am I guess, I get told that quite a lot because I'm a cop!" I laughed.

"I'm glad Brax and you sorted stuff out. You're good together, he really loves you Charlie, and I know he'd do anything for you." He told me, being serious suddenly. I smiled, thanking him, before I made my way to the surf club, to pick up 2 smoothie juices for Brax and I to drink. The thought of him being stuck on hospital food, made me feel very lucky.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

I was stuck in the hospital bed, not being able to do anything. I was told I was going to be able to go out in the hospital court yard, but I'd have to have a visitor take me. I felt a huge smile emerge on my face, when I saw Charlie knock quietly and come through the door. She wore a bright yellow dress, which complimented her skin tone perfectly, making her look glowingly beautiful- as always.

She shut the door behind her and closed the blind. "Have you eaten yet?" she whispered with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah sort of. I had this potato salad thing that was like slop and this disgusting apple juice- I swear that was something else." I shivered lightly, recalling eating that mess on a plate."

"Well, I may have snuck some food in here for you. Eat it quickly, in case Sid comes in and make sure to destroy the evidence at the end. I've got your favourite Banana smoothie from the surf club, and I made Casey give me some of his pizza, he was eating…"

"Thank you! I don't know how long I would have lasted otherwise, I swear there trying to give me food poisoning. It's kind of ironic, considering this is meant to be a hospital…" I laughed to myself quietly, as Charlie handed me my pizza and drink on a paper plate.

We sat there eating and drinking quietly, just making small chat occasionally to each other.

"Are you going to have a shower later today?" Charlie asked me, as I placed the cups and plastic plates in the bin next to me.

"I think so, I'm going to need some help though, I can't bend down or move very much, my tummy's a bit sore and tender.

"I'm sure the nurses or someone can help you out- patients must have that difficulty after surgery a lot. If I'm allowed to, I'll help, or I could call Heath, Casey or someone, if you want.

I laughed at the image of Heath's face, if I called him, wanting him to wash my body for me... "Yeah I think I prefer my gorgeous girlfriends to do it, rather than my idiot brother, any day of the week. If you want too, I don't mind, if you don't."

"No, I'm more than happy too, I'm here to help. I'm sure you'd help me get cleaned up and everything if the situation was in reverse.

"You betcha, I'd be the first to volunteer." I grinned. She smiled rolling her eyes at what I was getting at…

Charlie went and got a nurse to discuss the shower arrangements. The nurse explained it would be easiest for me to take a bed bath. She went and got the soap, towels; water needed and came back before giving us privacy. He closed the door, blinds and made sure no one was going to be able to get in.

"Alrighty then... Off with the shirt, I'll help you to undo the buttons." Charlie told me, as she starting slowly taking the shirt off. "Yes ma'am, all you had to do was ask." I whispered lightly.

"Are you going to make this easy for me Brax? Don't try and turn this into anything, you know that I'd love too, but no doubt there is a camera somewhere that can see us, surely."

"Are you sure about that? I asked as I pulled her into to me, and started kissing her neck persuasively.

"Yep I'm sure. You're in hospital for a reason Brax; your wounds are still healing and your body is recovering after surgery. Once you're out of hospital we can… catch up as much as you want." I she told me, pausing briefly and trying to find the right word to use.

"I'm very much looking forward to it." I whispered in her ear. Charlie got the cloth, and started washing my body with some body wash and warm water, then rinsing me off. After 30 minutes I ended up laying there naked on the hospital bed.

"You know Charlie, I don't think it's very fair, that I have to sit on this bed naked and you're fully clothed. That ratio to me isn't right."

"Okay mister, you can put your clothes on now. Stop teasing me" She laughed as she pulled the clothes she had brought for me out of the bag and helped me put them on.

Charlie spent the day in the hospital room, refusing to go home and get a good night's sleep. I certainly wasn't complaining about her presence. She was laying down on the chair with her feet dangling over the edge. It was approaching 10:30pm when the visiting hours were closing. Knowing my light was still on, I expected a nurse or Sid to come and get Charlie to leave.

"Brax, I'm going to lie down here, and pretend to be asleep. When whoever comes in and dobs, tell them I'm asleep…" I smiled nodding, I know I had a good poker face, but I wondered if Charlie going to be able to convince them she was asleep.

Sure enough, 5 minutes later the nurse came in and told me visiting hours were over.

"Yeah, I understand… It's just that my girlfriend Charlie over there is asleep at the moment. She has had sleeping difficulties lately; I know she has been up now for 24 hours now straight. When she wakes, I'll get her to go home and get into a proper bed. Just until she wakes please?" I glanced over at Charlie, she was holding her position just nicely.

"I suppose, as long as you get her to go home when she wakes, whatever time that may be. Also, if she is having trouble sleeping, I advise her to visit the doctor; maybe some sleeping medication could help her."

I smiled at her consideration for allowing Charlie to stay. "I'm sure she'll be okay, I don't think she needs medication or anything... Anyway I might try and get some sleep too." She nodded and turned and left with the door shut.

"Ahh wow, I thought you were going to crack." I whispered laughing softly.

"Well, I stayed focus and thought about how much I didn't want to go home and sleep by myself."

"Are you sure you want to stay? It's not going to be very comfortable. You need a proper sleep and a hospital definitely isn't the best place to get one."

"Brax I'm sure. I hate being apart from you. I don't care where I am as long as to snuggle up to you." I smiled as she got up and slid in next to me on the bed. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her neck as we drifted off to sleep together.

_**There we have it! Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review! :)** _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, there very much appreciated! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>__**I'm in the process of writing another Chax story, which I'm really excited about... I've written 2 chapters, but I just want to get as far ahead with it as I can, before publishing.. I may post the first chapter, possibly next week! So stay tuned! :-)**_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

Brax had been in the hospital now for just under a week. I tried to be there as much as I could, but there was only so many times that you could pretend to be asleep, where they would actually believe you just miraculously fell asleep at the end of visiting hours every night.

I had taken 2 days off, to help Brax at his house. He was going home today. He was in the middle of packing his backpack of clothes I had got for him, when I walked in. I watched as he turned around and kissed me passionately, pulling me into his arms.

"Well hello to you too, that was a nice welcome" I told him, as I pulled away needing to breathe.

"Well I'm finally getting out of here. Seriously how could I not be happy, at the thought of never having to eat their slop again? And may I add, you look absolutely stunning by the way." I smiled as he looked me up and down once more. I was wearing my denim short-shorts with a red ruffle top. I had my hair down naturally, lightly curled with some smoky makeup around my eyes.

"Thank you! I'll go and get you discharge papers for you, I'll be back in a second" I told him, pecking his lips one more time, before exiting the room. I returned to find him sitting on the side of the bed, dangling his feet.

"Oakie dockie, sign these and we can get out of here." He smiled, signing them, before getting his back pack and flinging it over his shoulder.

I took his hand and intertwined it with mine, before slowly beginning to walk towards the exit. I could tell, Brax was still not 100% by the way he was walking. He had been in a wheel chair or lying in bed the whole time he was in hospital. It would have taken us about 10 minutes to get to the car, Brax kept trying to tell me I was walking slow, to through me off. He wouldn't admit he was still in pain.

I helped him into his car, and made my way to the drivers sleep. He wanted me to bring his Ute, so Casey and the others couldn't all come to bring him home and make a huge fuss.

"You know, I've never let anyone drive my ute, apart from me? Not even Mum, Casey or Heath.." He told me.

"Wow, that's pretty special! The pressure is on now, not to crash it…"

"Well you're a special lady. I trust you completely with my car! Just don't tell Heath and the others, they'll be annoyed about it forever.

"How about we go and have lunch down at the pier? What would you like for lunch baby?" I asked him. He'd been stuck on hospital food for the past week, I figured he deserved a proper lunch, considering I can't cook.

"Anything, that's not made by the hospital, I'd even settle for something you've made!"

"Oi! I replied lightly slapping his let, while still focusing on the road. "What's so bad about my cooking?"

"Let's not go there Charlie! It took you 3 attempts to make a simple packet cake, plus the mess that you made- that was something else!"

I rolled my eyes as I found a park and pulled into the diner. We got out and walked into the diner. "Brax, nice to see you are back on your feet again. Charlie mentioned she was worried about you in hospital." Marilyn spoke chirpily, as soon as we walked in the entrance. She kept asking questions, which was really friendly, we were just too tired to be around others.

We ate our lunch on the pier dangling our feet over the edge.

"It's a shame you're not going to be able to get back into the water and go for a surf for a while, I'm in the mood for a swim.. Looks like fun out there." I said teasing him.

"Your pure evil you know that? I'll be taking you out there, when I get the all clear from the doctors, don't you worry."

"I don't doubt you will. I'm not sure if I will be in the mood then."

"Funny that!  
>Hey Charlie, thank you for sticking with me, I honestly don't know what I'd be doing right now, if we hadn't sorted everything out. Thanks for understanding and finding me when you did."<p>

"It's okay. Remember were forgetting about that? You and I are all the matters now." I smiled leaning in and kissing his lips gently.

"Let's go home and chill for the afternoon, yeah?" I nodded getting up and pulling him slowly. "Are you alright?" I asked, concerned when he seemed a little out of breath, after simply getting up off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm just adjusting to moving around again, give me a day or two and you won't be able to tell that I was in hospital."

We arrived at his house and moved inside to the couch. I chucked on a movie and laid down next to Brax in his arms and began watching it.

"I've missed this Brax! Been able to snuggle up to you on the couch and keep warm." I smiled pulling the blanket up, closer to my face.

"Hmm, same. There's another thing I've missed, that I wasn't allowed while I was in hospital."

"And what would that be?" I asked, as he pulled my face to his and kissed me roughly.

"Braxxxxxxxxx" I moaned, pulling away reluctantly. Although I didn't want too, I knew it was for the best. "Your wounds are still healing. They wouldn't have a bandages and dressings over them, if they weren't. And you'd be allowed to go in the water for a surf."

"Charlie, they appear worse then they actually are."

"Brax, I know this is mean of me, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Charlie, you wont hurt me, honesty they don't bother me." I raised my eyebrows as I moved my body, onto his, so I was straddling him. Slowly I leaned on his wounds. I watched as he winced a little then tried to cover it up when he realised I was watching his reactions.

"Gotcha" I laughed quickly getting off him. "Baby, when you get the all clear from the doctors, to go back to surfing and what not, then we can catch up… It's just not worth you wincing in pain. I love you to much, to see you suffer."

"Your killing me here Charlie! Thank you for caring, I suppose you'll have to make it up to me… Are you still going to stay the night?"

"Your to cute to spend the night away from "

"Charlie, that is one of the quickest ways to bruise a mans ego. Never call a man cute. Tough, handsome, hot, yes. Cute no."

I laughed as I stared as his horrified face. "I'll keep that in mind. You are all of the above mentioned though."

I heard a knock on the door and got up to go and get it. "Cheryl" I mutted, frozen at the door.

"What? What is she doing here?" Brax asked, getting up and walking over.

"Daryl, are you alright? Casey rang and told me, some idiot stabbed you. I came as soon as I found out."

"Mum, you didn't need too. I would have called if I wanted to talk or whatever. I'm fine."

"Well if you ask me, you don't look the greatest, bit out of breath there ey?"

"What do you want Mum?" Brax asked impatiently. He stood there next to me, in front of the door, while I hid mostly behind it. I felt Brax's hand snake around my and hold it tightly. I smiled at his warmth and contact.

"I told ya. Anyway what are you still doing with the coppa? Thought after what she did to me, you would have tossed her to the trash."

"Actually Mum, she was the one that saved my life. If she hadn't of found me when she did, I would have probably bled to death."

"Well, that's nice. I'm sure there would have been someone else."

"Mum, just go back to wherever you were before you came back, I honestly don't care. Charlie told me the real story about what happened when YOU hit her. HOW DARE YOU TREAT AND DISRESPECT HER LIKE THAT."

"Daryl, don't be so rude, I'm your mother for god sake."

"Yeah and Charlie is my girlfriend and I care about her A LOT. I'm not going to let you stand in my way of happiness with her. Charlie is my one shot at love and I'm going to try my hardest to keep her.

I can see you are not going to give in and let us be happy. So if I have to pick and decide, I will always choose Charlie, because I love her." I smiled lightly at his words as he shut the door in her face. He looked at me smiling.

"Brax, you can't do that ,I can't let you choose between her and I" I told him. "This is your mother were talking about, I'd feel like a jealous girlfriend, that's forcing you to choose."

"No Charlie, Shhhh" He whispered, leaning in and kissing me gently. "I gave myself the choice, and I had to make a decision about what I could live with. I choose you; I'm just doing what it takes to be with you."

"Please don't shut her out though. I want you to see your mum and keep contact. I don't want your relationship with her, just because of me."

"Okay. I mean it though Charlie, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too" I smiled, kissing his lips urgently and forcefully, as we made our way back to the couch.

_**Please review! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Firstly, I'd just like to say, I'm a bit disappointed from the lack of reviews. **__**There important for a writer, to maintain momentam and continue.. They don't have to be long at all, just a sentence even, makes me happy. Thanks to those, that always do, I appreciate it very much! :) **_

_**Here's the next chapter for you! It's a bit of a filler chapter, not really that great in my opinion. It involves two new characters, which I've made up. They will be in the next few chapters, as part of a new plot I've thought of… Hope you enjoy it! (Sorry I haven't had time to proof-read)**_

_**One last thing... I have a new story! I'm really excited to post it up here for you guys! It's going to be called Moving Forward. Check it out and let me know what you think.. I'm posting it after this one is up :) **_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

I woke up, on Saturday morning, unable to sleep. It was 9:00 and all I could hear was the constant sounds of a truck reversing with that annoying safety beep. I got up and secretly looked out the blinds, making sure not to be seen I realised, the new neighbours would be moving into the small little house next door. I smiled as I looked back at the bed to see Brax staring at me with a smile. It'd been a week since he'd gotten out of hospital. Last night, Leah and VJ were at Miles and Ruby was staying with Casey. I had finally given Brax what he had been dying and begging me for, all week.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, while laughing embarrassed.

"I'm just taking in your beauty. You're the most beautiful sight to wake up too... Have you got new neighbours next door?" He smiled back. "Why are you blushing Charlie" He added, shuffling and sitting up slightly.

"I don't know. You make me nervous or something. And also embarrassed when you say nice things to me like that. There's a removalist out there that is taking out boxes, so there must be. What do you reckon they'll be like?"

"Well, we could spend all day talking about them, or you could come back and lay in bed with me, until well 4 more hours, snuggling amongst other things that we need to continue catching up on."

"And what are these other things you speak of?" I asked in an attempted French / posh accent"

"Well, ma 'lady, come over here and I'll show you." He lifted his arms out wide, wanting me in his arms. I smiled, as I went a jumped onto the bed, and onto him, maybe a tad too enthusiastic.

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

Charlie and I decided to get out of bed properly, at about 11:00AM. I needed to head home and hopefully get a shower, before I started at Angelo's for the lunch time shift. While Charlie went to the toilet and found some clothes to put on, I headed into her kitchen, to make a quick coffee. It may have been almost midday, but it felt so early still.

As I waited for the kettle to boil, I felt Charlie's arms snake around my waist, from behind, while her head rested on my back. I smiled, pulling her in from of me so I could see her. "What are you doing missy?" I asked her, swinging from side to side with her, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you already. I got cold, and wanted my heater back."

"Oh right, is that all I am to you, a heater?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah, you keep me warm, in your big strong bear arms. It's rather prefect actually." I tightened my arms around her, keeping her warm.

"Glad I could be of service to you gorgeous. What about when you don't need heating up though?"

"Ahh well you see, there's this guy, he looks fairly similar to you actually. He's very hot and charming, sweet and pretty funny. I love spending time with him, whenever I can. I just so happen to be in love with him…..Jokes aside, can you stay Brax"

"Charlieeeeeeee. I moaned. "I've gotta get to work, it Sunday, all the families will be coming in for lunch." I looked at her, as she brought her eyes to mine. She moved her lips to my neck, seductively, before leant in and kissed me slowly, I didn't pull away, as her tongue entered my mouth persuasively. "Please Brax?" She giggled pulling away breathlessly, with puppy dog eyes.

"God woman." I laughed, as I gipped her bottom, pulling her so she was hanging off my waist. "yay!" She squealed, clapping her hands like a little kid, as I felt her body press against my groin. I could tell what she was trying to do. Her hands wrapped around my neck, as I carried her to the couch and dropped her on it gently, before resting on top of her, kissing her passionately. Our tongues collided into each others mouths, hurriedly. I spent the next 10 minutes in the same position, before things got too heated, I pulled away, breathlessly from Charlie. "I really have to go now, baby." I told her as she followed me to the door. "I might see you later yeah?" I asked, hopeful, of spending the night with her again.

"Of course. I'll call you." She smiled, bringing her lips to mine one last time, before I left.

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

Brax leaving, sort of had me at a loose end. I went and had a shower, before going outside to check the mail and check out the new neighbours next door. That same guy was still there, with his mate. I assumed he was moving in too, as flatmates. He raised his hand and waved slowly at me with a smile on his face.

I smiled and walked over to the one I saw this morning, with my mail in hand. "Hi there, you moving in here?" I asked dumbly. He had no shirt on, and had dark brown hair, about as tall as Brax.

"Yeah, me and my mate Josh are going to turn this place into a bachelor pad. I'm Mitch by the way."

"Charlie, nice to meet you" I smiled, taking it and shaking it gently.

"So you live next door, just there?"

"Yep, with my daughter, one my friends and her son."

"Cool!"

"Yeah.. I better let you get back to moving and unpacking; otherwise you'll be here until midnight! It was nice to meet you Mitch!" He nodded, as I smiled and walked back to go inside.

They seemed nice enough. The last neighbours we had, were very annoying and noisy.

_**11PM:**_

I laid on the lounge, aimlessly waiting for Brax to come over after finishing his shift. I flicked over, and over all the channels trying to found something even remotely worth watching. Zero, absolutely nothing. I smiled as I felt my phone vibrate, beside me.

"Hey babe. I'm probably not going to be done here, for another hour or so. Do you just wanna get some sleep, and I'll come round tomorrow?"

I sighed before chucking the phone next to me. It was a cold night and out of all nights, I wanted my heater with me. I got my keys and discretely and quietly exited the house, trying not to wake the others that were asleep.

I walked up the stairs, and smiled as I saw Brax at the table counting money from the tills.

"Sorry were closed" He said, not looking up, from what he was doing, to see who I was.

"What, even for me?" I replied. He immediately looked up and smiled before, getting off the chair and walking towards me. "What are you doing here? It's late Charlie, you should be trying to get some sleep." He whispered kissing me quickly.

"I couldn't sleep without you. It's cold tonight and I wanted my heater.  
>Plus… I wanted to show you my new underwear I brought the other day."<p>

I watched as Brax laughed a little, before turning around and addressing his staff that remained also. "Ey boys, you guys head home yeah? I'll finish here. Thanks heaps for all the work you's have done today." They all nodded, as Brax and I waited patiently for them to grab their things and exit.

"So where were we?" Brax asked turning his attention back to me, and kissing me forcefully.

"Office" He asked, against my lips. I nodded as he starting walking backwards towards it without looking where he was going, refusing to break the kiss, or let go of me.

He let go of me, and quickly moved everything off his desk. All his pens, bits of paper and folders were in a huge confusing mess all over the office, scattered everything.

He turned around and gently lifted me onto the desk before climbing on top of me and kissing me ardently...

I shall leave it there, I'm sure you guys can use your imagination to figure out what happens next…. lol! Sorry it wasn't overly long again, I try to update more often when there smaller... Like I said before, this one was kind of a filler chapter, I literally started writing an hour ago.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Anonymous reviews are enabled for those without accounts.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17:**_

_**Sorry for the delay in update, hope this one's okay... Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

After surprising Brax at Angelo's last night, we ended up in his office for at least an 2 hours. He decided to take me home, and continue on with the night there. I woke up in Brax's bed, I smiled thinking back to last night, before reaching my hand out to find Brax's body and move closer to his certain to be, warm body.

I sat up slightly, when my hand kept touching the freezing cold sheet and failing to find Brax. I sighed getting up and finding my clothes neatly at the end of the bed. Brax must have picked them up for me, when he got up. I noticed his shirt on the floor and reached for that instead.

"Ahh, she surfaces. Morning gorgeous" Brax smiled widely, as I matched his, walking towards him.

"You know I left your clothes on the bed for you.. Not that I'm complaining or anything." He grinned, placing a soft and gentle lingering kiss on my lips.

"mmm, this is more comfortable though." I replied, as he kissed me again. The kiss escalated, as he lifted me onto the bench and stood between my legs.

"You know I could get used to this" I mumbled to Brax, as he began kissing my neck and undoing the buttons on his grey checked shirt, I was wearing at pulling it off me and onto the floor.

He managed to undo all of the buttons and begin bringing it down my shoulders, as Heath opened the door and made his way through.

"OMG" I screamed, as I Brax quickly picked up his shirt and handed it to me, me fumbled to put the shirt back on and cover myself up. Brax then stood in front of me, helping to shield me from his view. "Heath, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Umm, I live here. What do you think dumb arse?" He replied quickly, grinned widely.

"No shit Sherlock. I mean, you told me this morning, you were going to surf most of the morning, then going and see Bianca in the afternoon. What the hell?" Brax asked, his voice, reeking sarcasm, yelling slightly.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something? How are ya by the way Buckton?" He asked, moving his head to the side, to try and get a peek at me. I didn't reply, instead keeping my head bowed, as Brax thankfully continued to stand in front of me.

"Heath, just get out of here."

"I might go and see Bianca, then come back here and crash. I tell ya' mate, the girls got a set of lungs on her, kept me up, all friggin' night." He laughed, dumping his surfboard out the back, and walking back out the front door."

I looked at Brax, as he watched the front door intently for a few seconds, then slowly turned around and faced me. I could feel the rush of blood, get more intense on my face, as he looked at me.

He pulled my in and hugged me tightly. "I'm going to go home and get ready for my shift later." I mumbled, into his chest.

"Charlie, he's gone now, you don't have to go. Your shift doesn't start for like another two hours or something…"

"Heath's ruined the mood. It was so embarrassing, your brother caught me half naked."

"Don't worry about it, he doesn't care. Heath does that, he messes with people. That's his aim- to get to you, and like you said embarrass them. Don't let him succeed. I'm annoyed that he interrupted us yes, but I was kissing my beautiful girlfriend, that's what people that are in relationships do, it's totally normal."

"I suppose" I bit my lip trying not to smile as Brax looked at me, intently.

"You suppose, huh?" He grinned, leaning in and kissing me deeply, only pulling away, because he needed to breathe.

"Alright fine, it's still embarrassing though, but I get what your saying. I love you."

"I love you too. How about….. we take a shower then I drop you off at you place to get ready for work?"

"Sounds nice. I can't promise this shower is going to be completely innocent though"

"I wasn't expecting it to be." He grinned back. I raised my eyebrows, slapping his chest lightly.

"Owwww, that's going to bruise you know." He said, clutching his chest and putting on a mock hurt expression."

"Stop it, luckily your hot though." I added in, as he lifted me up and carried me towards the bathroom.

Brax dropped me home reluctantly, so I could get ready for work. I walked into the diner an hour later, but still I was early to get my usual coffee to help me focus before I head off to work.

"Ahh, Sergeant Buckton. What would you like?"

"Could I just grab a flat white please Colleen?" I asked, as she nodded her head and turned to the coffee machine to begin making it.

"Hey Casey, how you doing?" I asked smiling, as he walked through the diner.

"Not bad thanks Charlie. I'm actually meeting with friend just over there, so I'll leave you to it." I nodded, as he walked across the room.

I turned back to Colleen, as she had her eyes raised watching Casey. "I don't mind the younger one, but the older two, are trouble I think. I'd be able to sleep better, I think if I knew one of them wasn't involved with a leading police officer."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Thanks for your input Colleen. My relationship with Brax, has never affected my work, nor will I ever let it." I told her, taking my coffee and handing her a 5 dollar note. "Keep the change" I added, as I walked out running my hand over my face. "Ohh" I screamed lightly to look up to see a tall surfie looking guy in front of me, with my coffee all over his shirt.

"OMG, I'm so sorry."

He laughed slightly, before looking at me quizzically. "C….harlie" He asked, with confused looking eyes.

"Mitch..." I said shocked. "Not only have I spilt my coffee all over you, but on my new next door neighbour. God I'm sure I've made a great first impression."

"Trust me, it's okay.. Don't worry about it, you've made a great first expression." He told me, while staring into my eyes, smiling for a few seconds, before we both looked away, awkwardly.

"Let me buy you lunch or something please?" I asked hoping he would accept.

"Well I'm certainly not going to pass up an opportunity for lunch with you." He smiled as I turned back around and walked into the diner and found a table.

"So you surf, yeah?" I asked him curiously

"Yeah I love to get out there. I used to do it professionally but I had to retire because I broke my leg. It's getting better it's only in the last month I've gotten back out in the water. I got to tour the world and go to some pretty awesome places like Hawaii with my team partner Mick Fanning."

"Mick Fanning? You were team mates with Mick Fanning? I hear Brax talk about whoever that is all the time…"

"Who's Brax?"

"My boyfriend. He's a massive surfing fan. He and his brothers are constantly out there, whenever they have a spare minute."

"Ahh Sergeant Buckton, glad to see you are still here. You two are looking cosy, the special today is the chocolate cake. What say I get you two some of that with one spoon?" She asked with her notepad out.

We couldn't help but laugh. "We'll just get 2 chicken burgers please" She nodded before turning around and waddling off.

"She thinks were together Charlie" Mitch laughed, leaning in closely and whispering it in my ear as she cleaned the table beside us trying to listen to our conversation.

"She is the town gossiper. Seriously what you had for breakfast isn't even safe with her. I literally just had a conversation with her about Brax…" I told him giggling. I made the mistake of looking at her and she gave me a disapproving look.

"Here are your burgers." Colleen said, handing them to us.

"Thank you very much Mrs Smart" Mitch replied getting up. "I might go and eat this outside.

"I'll follow you." I told him needing to go to work and get out of the watchful eye of Colleen.

**_BRAX'S P.O.V_**

I looked up to see Roo walking into Angelo's. The place was pretty quiet, so I greeted each customer that came in. "Hey Roo, what can I get you?" I asked her.

"I've just come to pick up a couple of pizzas I ordered for dinner." she smiled as I grabbed them and walked to the register putting the payment through.

"Hey I'm sorry to hear about you and Charlie. You two seemed pretty happy together."

"Okay thanks I think…. I kind of have no idea what your talking about?" I asked her, laughing slightly.

"Colleen said she saw Charlie with another guy at lunch. I just assumed you guys weren't seeing each other any more.. and I'll leave you to it. Forget I said anything." She said awkwardly, turning and quickly exiting the restaurant with her pizzas, not saying any more.

I shook my head, trying to work out what she was talking about. I knew Charlie was at work, the diner was only 2 minutes walk away, so I went to go and find Colleen and find out what was going on.

"I like Charlie's new male friend a lot more than her previous choices." She said looking at me with narrow eyes. "She seems very close to him already, they were whispering and everything. Madge and I were talking about it earlier, he looks like quite a gentleman as well." I nodded silently. I didn't know what to think and didn't really want to talk to her any more about mine and Charlie's relationship.

Even though Charlie was at work, I wanted to get this sorted out. "Hey Charlie, can you meet me at the beach in 10? It won't take long I don't think."

Virtually as soon as I put my phone on the counter, it vibrated with her response.  
>"Sure, see you in a bit xx"<p>

I headed straight from the diner and headed down to the beach. I waiter a couple of minutes before I noticed Charlie strolling towards me. "Hey what's up?" She asked kissing my cheek. I pulled away quickly and looked at her…

"Um, has something happened between us?"

"Last time I checked no I do remember having a very very good morning though… Anyway that's random, why do you ask?" She laughed quietly.

"You know Charlie, it wasn't too long ago, you were accusing me of cheating and telling me how wrong it is. You're an absolute hypocrite." I told her blankly.

"Brax, I don't know what you've seen or whatever but I can assure you I'm not cheating."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that am I?"

"Why wouldn't you? The only person I am remotely interested in is you. You're the one that I love. Where is all this coming from?"

"Save it Charlie, don't play dumb with me. I thought you and I had something pretty good. I muttered, walking away from her angrily. I heard her call out my name and run up to me. I just ignored her and kept walking.

**_CHARLIE'S P.O.V_**

By now I was extremely confused about whatever Brax had got into his head. I waited a restless hour, before walking into Angelo's, knowing exactly what he'd be doing. He wasn't in the main area of the restaurant. I walked towards his office and saw him sitting at his desk, from the gap between the blinds. "Brax" I whispered softly walking in.

"Save it Charlie. I don't have anything else to say." He responded in a blank and harsh tone.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen. Remember how frustrating it was for you, when you had to convince me you weren't seeing anyone else? Well that's exactly how I feel right now. Seriously I don't know what you've seen, but I can assure you it's not what you think."

"Well it's a bit hard to justify yourself, when two people agree. Colleen and one of her friends reckon you were on a date this morning" He said, pouring another drink into his cup in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little, realising immediately what he was talking about. "Brax I was at the diner this morning with someone yes. My new next door neighbour Mitch."

"Oh great, the good old neighbour fling. Must make it easier to sneak around." He muttered quietly

"I'll ignore that comment. Seriously why would I want anyone else when I've got you? I love you and you are the one that makes me happy. I spilt coffee on him when I was walking out, so I brought him lunch as a sorry. He wanted to get to know me better, so I had a conversation with him, we had a few laughs. That was literally it"

"So how does Colleen get that idea then"

"I don't know. She looks for drama and something to talk about, that what she craves. We were laughing a lot maybe it looked more than that to someone that doesn't know me what so ever. "Brax, I couldn't do that to you. I love you.. You know the good times we have together."

"Oh trust me I know" He mumbled, before standing up and walking over to his filling cabinet. He bent down to the very bottom draw, and undid the lock with the key. I watched as he pulled out my blue lacy bra I was wearing the night before when we ended up in his office together.

I felt my face go red, as I looked up at his grin as he handed it back to me. "Well this is embarrassing. I was wondering where I left it, because I couldn't find it when I went to get dressed this morning."

I saw a small smile cover his face, as he came and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry" He whispered into my shoulder. "I can't help but get jealous and angry when I hear those stories. Of course other guys are going to like you, your absolutely gorgeous."

"I feel exactly the same way when I see you with all these beautiful girls at the bar. We have to learn to trust each other."

"I promise I wouldn't even consider another girl when I've got you."

"Same. I've got you."

"Good"

"Good" He replied, leaning in and kissing me deeply.


End file.
